


Send Nodes

by txurus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe Beale - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mutual Pining, Sexting, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, beca mitchell - Freeform, maximum fluff, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 22,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txurus/pseuds/txurus
Summary: no context..just jump in blindly and enjoy





	1. nice legs

_ ** [unknown number] 11:54 pm ** _

like what you see babe ;)

[](https://imgbb.com/)

_ ** [Beca] 11:56 pm ** _

idk who you are but I think you’ve got the wrong number dude

** **

** _[Beca] 11:56 pm_ **

nice legs tho

** _[Unknown number] 11:57 pm_ **

wait... so ur not chicago??

** _[Beca] 11:59 pm_ **

nope. i’m beca 

** _[Unknown number] 12:01 am_ **

shit im sorry pls ignore that picture then

** _[Unknown number] 12:01 am_ **

also beca is totes a cute name ngl

** _[Unknown number] 12:02 am_ **

a beautiful name for a beautiful girl

** _[Beca] 12:03 am_ **

you literally don’t even know me you don’t know if i’m beautiful or not

** _[Unknown number] 12:05 am_ **

i don’t have to know u to know that u must be gorgeous

** _[Beca] 12:07 am_ **

i would flirt back but idk ur name

** _[Unknown number] 12:10 am_ **

im chloe ;)


	2. serial killer??

_ **[Chloe] 1:16 am** _

so beca, where r u from??

_ ** [Beca] 1:18 am ** _

isn’t that a little creepy to be asking someone right off the bat? you could be a serial killer for all i know

_ ** [Beca] 1:18 am ** _

omg you’re not a serial killer are you?

** _[Chloe] 1:23 am_ **

lol no im a 22 year old woman 

** _[Beca] 1:24 am_ **

so what? a senior in college?

** _[Chloe] 1:26 am_ **

for the 2nd time  🤫

** _[Chloe] 1:27 am_ **

what about u??

** _[Beca] 1:32 am_ **

not gonna ask... uhm 19. a freshman 

** _[Chloe] 1:33 am_ **

ooo a freshie ;)

** _[Beca] 1:36 am_ **

so where do u live?

** _[Chloe] 1:37 am_ **

i believe i asked you first

** _[Beca] 1:37 am_ **

i don’t know if i can trust you tho

** _[Chloe] 1:39 am_ **

ouch :(((

** _[Chloe] 1:40 am_ **

i live in atlanta tho. #404lyfe

** _[Beca] 1:42 am_ **

omg i live in atlanta too 👀

** _[Chloe] 1:42 am_ **

:))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe lowkey psychotic but wait it gets better lmaaooo
> 
> btw im updating daily since the chapters are mad short, you’re welcome:)


	3. met you in my dreams

** _[Chloe] 10:23 am_ **

you know what you should do?

_ **[Beca] 10:35 am** _

what?

** _[Chloe] 10:36 am_ **

send me a selfie so i know you’re not some creep hitting on a hot college student

** _[Beca] 10:40 am_ **

ur pretty confident huh?

** _[Chloe] 10:41 am_ **

mhm

** _[Beca] 10:42 am_ **

you should be .. anyway im in the middle of a lecture so i can’t exactly send a selfie rn

** _[Beca] 10:42 am_ **

and i haven’t actually seen your face, only your body. so you could be some creep too 🤔

** _[Chloe] 10:43 am_ **

wow first you think im a serial killer and now you think im some creep?? you have no faith in me babe

** _[Beca] 10:52 am_ **

excuse me for being cautious of someone i’ve never met before

** _[Chloe] 10:57 am_ **

idk what you’re talking about bc i’ve met you before

** _[Beca] 11:07 am _ **

where???

** _[Chloe] 11:08 am_ **

in my dreams ;)

** _[Beca] 11:10 am_ **

shouldn’t you be in class rn?

** _[Chloe] 11:11 am_ **

i didnt have a full lecture today. just finished a russian lit test so im free for the rest of the day ..well class-wise anyway

** _[Beca] 11:15 am_ **

why in the entire fuck are you taking russian literature?

** _[Chloe] 11:16 am_ **

not a clue but at least i have practice afterwards

** _[Beca] 11:18 am_ **

practice? sports??

** _[Chloe] 11:18 am_ **

nope i do everything with my mouth;) im in an acapella group. we sing all over the world and compete in national championships  ☺️

** _[Beca] 11:22 am_ **

on purpose?

** _[Beca] 11:23 am_ **

yikes and i was just starting to like you chlo

** _[Chloe] 11:23 am_ **

chlo??

** _[Beca] 11:25 am_ **

yeah, it’s my new nickname for you

** _[Chloe] 11:25 am_ **

i like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a tease


	4. boyfriend

** _[Beca] 5:48 pm_ **

hey nerd are you at least bringing popcorn?

** _[Chloe] 5:49 pm_ **

what? i thought you were bringing some?!? now we’ll starve!!

** _[Beca] 5:52 pm _ **

ugh fuck sorry chlo that was meant for my boyfriend

** _[Chloe] 5:55 pm_ **

damn i thought we were watching a movie together  😕 looks like it’s just me and my porn now

** _[Beca] 5:56 pm_ **

ur so gross dude

** _[Chloe] 5:58 pm_ **

but you love ittt

** _[Beca] 6:00 pm_ **

i really don’t

** _[Chloe] 6:03 pm_ **

then why do you keep texting me?

** _[Chloe] 6:03 pm_ **

i don’t blame you tho. im aca-awesome, who could resist?

** _[Beca] 6:05 pm_ **

did you just-

_ **[Beca] 6:05 pm** _

you are a literal child.

_ **[Chloe] 6:07 pm** _

yet you still talk to me

_ **[Beca] 6:09 pm** _

yeah well i have limited options

_ **[Chloe] 6:09 pm** _

i’ll take it

_ **[Chloe] 6:11 pm** _

i gtg im planning the choreo for the group. enjoy your movie becs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s going to get worse before it gets better


	5. pretty red hair

_ **[Chloe] 11:43 am** _

we’ve been talking for four days and i still don’t know what u look like :(

_ **[Beca] 11:45 am** _

do you really have to?? i don’t even have  selfies lmao just pictures with friends

_ **[Chloe] 11:50 am** _

plsssssssss

_ **[Beca] 11:53 am** _

ugh fine hold on a sec

** _[Chloe] 11:53 am_ **

😌

_ **[Beca] 12:04 pm** _

weirdo on the right ✌🏻

_ ** [Chloe] 12:05 pm ** _

see i knew you were gorgeous from day 1

_ ** [Chloe] 12:06 pm  ** _

i feel like i’ve seen that angelic  face somewhere  around campus..u never told me what college u attend

_ **[Beca] 12:10 pm** _

you know, you still haven’t sent me a selfie either. drop a selfie before i drop you my location

_ **[Beca] 12:11 pm** _

i know your body better than your face and that low key makes me sad

_ **[Chloe] 12:12 pm** _

i would take a selfie right now but i haven’t slept in 36 hours and im in the middle of a lecture class, becs

_ **[Chloe] 12:15 pm** _

but i’ll send u one when i get back to my dorm

_ **[Beca] 12:17 pm** _

dude...promise?

_ **[Chloe] 12:21 pm** _

aw what happened to ‘chlo’ ..im just some rando ‘dude’ now?

_ **[Beca] 12:22 pm** _

don’t push it. promise bc i wanna see that  pretty red hair again

_ **[Chloe] 12:27 pm** _

promise :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anna’s so smol aw
> 
> thank you so much for the support guys🖤


	6. it doesn’t mean i like you

_ **[Beca] 2:48 pm** _

chloe

_ ** [Beca] 2:48pm ** _

dude..

_ ** [Beca] 2:48 pm ** _

chlo

_ ** [Chloe] 2:51 pm ** _

whats up, buttercup?

_ ** [Beca] 2:53 pm ** _

selfie 🗣

_ ** [Chloe] 2:54 pm ** _

comin up!

** _[Chloe] 3:06 pm_ **

** _[Chloe] 3:07 pm_ **

beca?

** _[Beca] 3:12 pm_ **

sorry my boyfriend needed something

** _[Beca] 3:12 pm_ **

but holy shit you are physically flawless, chloe

** _[Chloe] 3:14 pm_ **

thank you ☺️

** _[Beca] 3:15 pm_ **

but it doesn’t mean i like you

** _[Chloe] 3:15 pm_ **

oh ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the internalized homophobia..


	7. you’re a mess

_ **[Beca] 7:23 pm** _

you know what i realized?

** _[Chloe] 7:30 pm_ **

what?

** _[Beca] 7:35 pm_ **

we’ve been texting for like a week but know like nothing about each other

** _[Chloe] 7:36 pm_ **

true..alright ask me anything

** _[Beca] 7:36 pm_ **

what’s your favorite color?

** _[Chloe] 7:38 pm_ **

seriously?

** _[Beca] 7:40 pm_ **

answer the fucking question or i’ll find you and beat your ass

** _[Chloe] 7:41 pm_ **

maybe i’d like that

** _[Chloe] 7:43 pm_ **

but um idk i feel like it’s probs yellow. it’s just a color i can associate with good vibes & new beginnings. like when i look at the color i just feel like i can make something of myself..it’s silly

** _[Beca] 7:44 pm_ **

no it’s admirable. dare i say, cute. 

** _[Beca] 7:44 pm_ **

i like when u get passionate over something it makes me feel like im actually there and talking with u

** _[Chloe] 7:45 pm_ **

awes 🥺 you’re entirely too cute

** _[Chloe] 7:45pm_ **

wbu? what are you studying at school?

** _[Beca] 7:47 pm_ **

communications and music studies. i want to be a music producer

** _[Chloe] 7:48 pm_ **

oh totes that’s so cool

** _[Beca] 7:51 pm_ **

yup, so what about you? what do you wanna be?

** _[Chloe] 8:01 pm_ **

A veterinarian. I love being able to nurture and take care of an animal because not only does it nourish they’re well-being, but they’ll remnenr you forever. so even if no one else likes you, those animals you’ve nursed back to good health and gave your all to will ALWAYS love you for that. and they’re cute ☺️

** _[Chloe] 8:02 pm_ **

remember*

** _[Beca] 8:04 pm_ **

you know, you’re a lot more thoughtful than i originally pinned you as

** _[Chloe] 8:05 pm_ **

lol that’s only bc i feel like i can trust you. im usually a major shallow tool to most girls

** _[Beca] 8:06 pm_ **

kinda cheesy but kinda feeling special

** _[Chloe] 8:06 pm_ **

:)

** _[Chloe] 8:07 pm_ **

i think we’re gonna be fast friends

** _[Beca] 8:08 pm_ **

well i basically saw you naked so.. ;)

** _[Beca] 8:09 pm_ **

so what else, any other hobbies besides singing?

** _[Chloe] 8:14 pm_ **

nope. i’ve decided to throw myself into the group basically ever since sophomore year and it’s been my life ever since.

** _[Beca] 8:16 pm_ **

wow and they say hoes ain’t loyal.. how compelling

** _[Chloe] 8:17 pm_ **

whatever beca.. hbu?

** _[Beca] 8:18 pm_ **

i do a couple interns here and there..all in the interest of getting my personal mixes out there and heard. at my campuses radio station as we speak.

** _[Chloe] 8:20 pm_ **

you’ll have to make a setlist for my group sometime  😌 bc my co-captain admittedlyisn’t the most innovative 

** _[Chloe] 8:21 pm_ **

so what else? how long have you been dating your guy?

** _[Beca] 8:25 pm_ **

couple months hbu? whats your status?

** _[Chloe] 8:25 pm_ **

happily single 😊 what’s he like?

** _[Beca] 8:27 pm_ **

Jesse’s a whole clown. he’s kind but a major dork..can’t stand him but love his guts at the same time although i never explicitly admit it..so you never heard that

** _[Chloe] 8:28 pm_ **

wow

** _[Beca] 8:30 pm_ **

disgusting right? i like relationships but i can live without being in one.. although it’s nice to be so loved 

** _[Chloe] 8:31 pm_ **

well i’m happy if you’re happy becs. he seems like a thrilling guy lol

** _[Chloe] 8:32 pm_ **

anyway, i’ve gtg we’re headed to a party. if you hear a bunch of dorks singing in unison we just might be attending the same college

** _[Beca] 8:33 pm_ **

you’re a mess lmao

** _[Chloe] 8:34 pm_ **

you love it ;)

** _[Beca] 8:34 pm_ **

make good choices!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many comments can this get?🤔


	8. better than nudes

** _[Beca] 11:26 am_ **

question

** _[Chloe] 11:32 am_ **

answer 👀

** _[Beca] 11:34 am_ **

did u ever find the person u were supposed to be sending that picture to?

** _[Beca] 11:35 am_ **

Chicago, was it?

** _[Chloe] 11:40 am_ **

nope he gave me a fake number 😐

** _[Beca] 11:41 am_ **

oh shit im sorry chlo

** _[Chloe] 11:43 am_ **

eh he rambled too much anyway 

** _[Chloe] 11:43 am_ **

besides i got something better than nudes thanks to it

** _[Beca] 11:46 am_ **

and what’s that?

** _[Chloe] 11:46 am_ **

you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe being soft on main
> 
> thanks for all the luv btw


	9. eh it’s worth it

_ **[Beca] 2:45 pm** _

what the actual fuck just happened to me

** _[Chloe] 2:47 pm_ **

well..what went down?

** _[Beca] 2:47 pm_ **

fucking cumbucket insulted my skills bc i told him i’ve got a boyfriend when he was visibly attempting to flirt while i was minding my business lmao wtffff

** _[Beca] 2:48 pm _ **

can a bitch mix hits in peace?  🙄

** _[Chloe] 2:48 pm_ **

WHAT’D HE SAY?

** _[Beca] 2:49 pm_ **

accused me of plagiarism as if it was an english paper i was about to turn in ..like dude...first of all your breath smells like a fish market on a hot thursday take several seats, sir 

** _[Chloe] 2:50 pm_ **

probably lives under a rock

** _[Beca] 2:51 pm_ **

i know.. 

** _[Chloe] 2:51 pm_ **

that’s actually very disgusting what the hell

** _[Beca] 2:53 pm_ **

dude im actually like PISSED ..who the fuck does that shit? in this economy?

** _[Chloe] 2:53 pm_ **

I KNOW! YOU WORK SO FREAKING HARD AND HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE CAPABLE OF IN ALL YOUR TALENTED GLORY HE’S JUST SOME INSECURE JERK THAT CAN’T GET OVER THE FACT THAT A GIRL REJECTED HIM

** _[Beca] 2:54 pm_ **

i’ll break his face lmao next

** _[Chloe] 2:55 pm_ **

you know it’s kinda hot when you’re pissed

** _[Beca] 2:57 pm_ **

my bf would probably kill u if he saw u saying shit like that to me

** _[Chloe] 2:57 pm_ **

eh it’s worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ol’ dude better scramble like an egg before beca fold him like an omelet🤣who’s gonna tell him she’s the kicker-of-asses?


	10. guess what

** _[Chloe] 5:48 pm_ **

guess what 😔

** _[Beca] 5:55 pm_ **

why that emoji? aren’t guesses usually supposed to be cheerful or whatever?

** _[Beca] 5:56 pm_ **

anyway, what?

** _[Chloe] 5:59 pm_ **

I have nodes. I found out this morning

** _[Beca] 6:00 pm_ **

what are nodes?

** _[Chloe] 6:00 pm_ **

Vocal nodules. the rubbing together of your vocal cords at above-average rates without proper lubrication. 

** _[Chloe] 6:01 pm_ **

they sit on your windpipe and they crush your dreams.

** _[Beca] 6:03 pm_ **

oh dude i’m so sorry..isn’t that painful?

** _[Chloe] 6:04 pm_ **

totes 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you want to see happen in this fic?


	11. strong, pale independent woman

** _[Chloe] 7:02 pm_ **

hey becs?

** _[Beca] 7:04 pm_ **

what’s up

** _[Chloe] 7:05 pm_ **

can I ask you something?

** _[Beca] 7:05 pm_ **

yeah shoot

** _[Chloe] 7:07 pm_ **

well a while ago i asked what college you attend and you never got around to answering me

** _[Chloe] 7:08 pm_ **

it’s no big deal i just don’t want to get my hopes up on going for coffee with you or something one of these days

** _[Beca] 7:12 pm_ **

Barden..south atl hbu?

** _[Chloe] 7:12 pm_ **

seriously?!??

** _[Chloe] 7:13 pm_ **

i knew i’ve seen your face around here before but i thought i was just in a daydream haze or something  🥺

** _[Beca] 7:14 pm_ **

oh so you’ve probably heard me in the showers too then huh? lmao

** _[Chloe] 7:15 pm_ **

you and jesse..do that? in those filthy showers? damn i wish that i had jesse’s girl

** _[Beca] 7:16 pm_ **

oh no chloe i meant singing omg 

** _[Beca] 7:17 pm_ **

it’s whatever i don’t sing much 

** _[Chloe] 7:19 pm_ **

how are the queen and her fool doing, anyway? i think i’ve heard the name ‘jesse’ around campus before. does he sing?

** _[Beca] 7:20 pm_ **

we’re getting along. i don’t agree with all that he’s doing but i know he means well. he sings yeah. 

** _[Chloe] 7:21 pm_ **

im sorry to hear that :( what’s he doing? if you don’t mind me asking

** _[Beca] 7:23 pm_ **

honestly he just assumes i need his help with everything but he fails to remember that i want him around, i don’t NEED him around. I don’t need him to calculate my every move

** _[Chloe] 7:24 pm_ **

is he a treble? seems like all of those bastards swear they’re irresistible to a woman 🙄

** _[Beca] 7:25 pm_ **

unfortunately 

** _[Chloe] 7:30 pm_ **

im sorry i brought it up :/ 

** _[Beca] 7:31 pm_ **

don’t sweat it

** _[Chloe] 7:32 pm_ **

no but now i just want to hug you and wrap you up in a cozy blanket and give you the most detailed talk on how men r trash and you shine the brightest no matter who’s around 

** _[Chloe] 7:33 pm_ **

you’re a strong,pale independent woman and you don’t need a man

** _[Beca] 7:34 pm_ **

im actually not too opposed to that idea

** _[Chloe] 7:36 pm_ **

but idk i don’t think your bf would be okay with that lol

** _[Beca] 7:37 pm_ **

ugh ur right i guess 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe saying men r trash as if she didn’t try to exchange nudes with one at the beginning of this fic...bold


	12. 11:11

** _[Chloe] 1:04 am_ **

i reeeeaallllllyyyyyyy like you

** _[Beca] 1:10 am_ **

i like u too chlo 

** _[Chloe] 1:11 am_ **

no buy you don t like me the way i like youuu

i likr you in th gay way

** _[Chloe] 1:11 am_ **

youre so prettu

** _[Beca] 1:12 am_ **

dude are u drunk?

** _[Chloe] 1:19 am_ **

youre so hpt i wanna fvuk yiu so bad

** _[Chloe] 1:20 am_ **

like your lips an d your eyes

** _[Beca] 1:21 am_ **

how much did you have to drink?  is someone walking you back to your dorm afterwards?

** _[Chloe] 1:21 am_ **

hey its 11:11!?!!

** _[Beca] 1:21 am_ **

chloe there’s a two in there dude. right in the middle. and it’s one not eleven

** _[Chloe]1:24 am_ **

it suckd that youre straight tho. i’d be suvh a good gf to yoi

** _[Chloe] 1:24 am_ **

i wished that yo u could be my gf for 11:11 :)

** _[Beca] 1:24 am_ **

don’t recall saying im straight but alright lets see where this takes us lmao

** _[Chloe] 1:26 am_ **

u make me laugh so muvh. ut makes my heart feel all funny

** _[Chloe] 1:31 am_ **

sometimes i think a out kissing youa nd it makes me gigle 

** _[Chloe] 1:31 am_ **

bc i bet youre a greet kisser and yku use your whole mouth and body

** _[Beca] 1:35 am_ **

idk how i should respond to this

** _[Chloe] 1:37 am_ **

this giner needs her jiggle juice 🍼💦 i’ll tex t you tmr beca i loovvvee you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a stroke proofreading this


	13. i’m sorry

_ **[Chloe] 10:25 am** _

holy crap beca im so sorry

_ **[Chloe] 10:25 am** _

god i just finished reading all the texts from last night

** _[Chloe] 10:25 am_ **

i wholeheartedly apologize 

** _[Chloe] 10:26 am_ **

im so sorry beca.

** _[Chloe] 10:29 am_ **

god im such a colossal idiot i probably made you so uncomfortable 

** _[Chloe] 10:58 am_ **

i’m so stupid

** _[Chloe] 12:02 pm_ **

you have every right to ignore me

** _[Chloe] 12:02 pm_ **

why’d i have to go to that damn party

** _[Chloe] 12:03 pm_ **

you weren’t ever supposed to find any of that out 

** _[Chloe] 12:05 pm_ **

like these feelings were just supposed to die down

** _[Chloe] 12:06 pm_ **

bc im aware that you’re taken and probably not interested in me anyway and geez i sound like a creep im so sorry

** _[Chloe] 12:07 pm_ **

i legitimately feel sick over what i said

** _[Chloe] 12:10 pm_ **

i wasn’t even supposed to feel anything for you

** _[Chloe] 12:46 pm_ **

i’m sorry

** _[Chloe] 12:53 pm_ **

i’ll stop spamming your phone now

** _[Chloe] 1:03 pm_ **

just know even if you hate me i’m still happy we got to become friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, because continuously flirting with her would’ve NEVER hinted that you like her
> 
> i promise you there’s a happy ending to this lmao


	14. hope you’re doing well

** _[Chloe] 7:35 am_ **

so it’s been two weeks and i’m still sorry

** _[Chloe] 2:21 pm_ **

saw a girl today who reminded me of u

** _[Chloe] 2:22 pm_ **

or maybe it was u lol i didn’t have my contacts in oop-

** _[Chloe] 2:25 pm _ **

i dunno she didnt seem as pretty and she wasn’t wearing enough dark colors

** _[Chloe] 5:30 pm_ **

aubrey said to forget about u but i dont want to do that

** _[Chloe] 6:25 pm_ **

u made all my bad days better and all my terrible days tolerable so i can’t thank u enough

** _[Chloe] 6:26 pm_ **

you’ve probably blocked me already lol im so dumn

** _[Chloe] 6:26 pm_ **

dumb*

** _[Chloe] 6:30 pm_ **

anyway

** _[Chloe] 6:35 pm_ **

i just wanted to say that i hope you’re doing well. and i hope jesse wasn’t too mad if he sawmy texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay strong😔 not sure if i wanted to direct that at you guys or chloe


	15. i miss u

** _[Chloe] 4:23 pm_ **

im pretty sure i saw u on the other side of campus while i was recruiting with aubrey today

** _[Chloe] 4:23 pm_ **

like 74% sure

** _[Chloe] 4:24pm_ **

i wanted to say hi 

** _[Chloe] 4:24 pm_ **

but i was scared ...mostly of aubrey yelling her head off if i left her side for a mere 2 minutes

** _[Chloe] 4:25 pm_ **

plus you had headphones on and you looked peaceful and i didn’t want to ruin that

** _[Chloe] 6:52 pm_ **

i miss u

** _[Chloe] 6:53 pm_ **

i didn't appreciate your friendship enough and now that i’ve gone three weeks without your snarky comments, i miss it :( 

** _[Chloe] 6:55 pm_ **

i hope ur taking care of yourself

** _[Chloe] 6:57 pm_ **

im still sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving you guys’ thoughts and concerns 👀


	16. let me explain

** _[Chloe] 6:32 pm_ **

it’s been a month :(

** _[Chloe] 6:32 pm_ **

a whole damn month beca

** _[Chloe] 6:35 pm_ **

can u still not talk to me?

** _[Chloe] 6:36 pm_ **

are you that disgusted by me liking you?

** _[Beca] 7:00 pm_ **

i’m not disgusted by it.

** _[Chloe] 7:02 pm_ **

oh wow so NOW you’re talking to me?

** _[Beca] 7:04 pm_ **

chlo let me explain alright?

** _[Chloe] 7:04 pm_ **

im surprised you think i deserve an explanation

** _[Chloe] 7:06 pm_ **

i was sure that you’d be fine with letting me hate myself for losing you

** _[Chloe] 7:10 pm_ **

but thank god you found enough pity in your heart to owe me a damn explanation 

** _[Beca] 7:12 pm_ **

chloe, i’m really sorry, just let me explain. please?

** _[Chloe] 7:13 pm_ **

early lecture tmr, goodnight Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya’ll think chloe ACTUALLY went to sleep? tuh.


	17. i hope you can forgive me

** _[Beca] 1:34 am_ **

The reason I didn’t text you for a month is because i was scared. I’ve been struggling with my sexuality for months and repressing everything I felt for girls. I like girls and I like guys. I know that, accept that, and thrive on that now. Twice as many pleasurable endeavors 🥴

** _[Beca] 1:36 am_ **

It was unfair to you and cowardly of me to completely ignore you like I did and for that I sincerely apologize chlo

** _[Beca] 1:45 am_ **

I hope you can forgive me and understand everything i’m processing 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m both angry & proud of beca... she’s so chaotic neutral it’s almost painful.


	18. pride

** _[Chloe] 6:32 pm_ **

im sorry

** _[Beca] 6:35 pm_ **

im sorry too

** _[Beca] 6:40 pm_ **

can we quit apologizing now while i still have some pride left?

** _[Chloe] 6:42 pm_ **

awes.. pride. i’m proud of you for coming out to me...just a little sad that it took you so long:( I fully understand and accept you, Beca. you’re still the same mean-alt girl to me <3

** _[Chloe] 6:43 pm_ **

just don’t ghost me again or i’m going to have to remove the cute emojis from your contact in my phone 😒 anyway, court adjourned!there. 

** _[Beca] 6:45 pm_ **

missed u, weirdo

** _[Chloe] 6:46 pm_ **

you’re at college willingly dating a guy who sings in an acapella group ..in 2019. am i really the weirdo in this two-person chat?

** _[Beca] 6:47 pm_ **

you’re the co-captain of his rival group, stop speaking. 

** _[Beca] 6:49 pm_ **

besides, we aren’t a thing anymore. 

** _[Chloe] 6:51 pm_ **

oh becs im so sorry.

** _[Chloe] 6:51 pm_ **

why didn’t you let me know earlier? don’t tell me you were alone in this breakup :(

** _[Beca] 6:53 pm_ **

figured it was bad timing and yes but by choice. yknow with me still trying to figure myself out n all...just needed some alone time to think

** _[Chloe] 6:54 pm_ **

oh totes

** _[Chloe] 6:55 pm_ **

my biggest regret is that i haven’t done enough experimenting in college...yet 👀

** _[Chloe] 6:57 pm_**

so if you ever need some help trying to pinpoint where you fall on the spectrum give a knock on the bellas door on the south side of campus ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a double update bc im feeling saucy today and you guys deserve to know what’s next👀


	19. ratatouille connoisseur

** _[Chloe] 1:12 pm_ **

hey becs

** _[Beca] 1:36 pm_ **

hey sorry im in class

** _[Beca] 1:37 pm_ **

whats up, lovergirl?

** _[Chloe] 1:42 pm_ **

taking a buzzfeed quiz to see which vegetable i am

** _[Beca] 1:45 pm_ **

the results?

** _[Chloe] 1:45 pm_ **

apparently im a squash 😔 i wanted peas they're cute and small

** _[Beca] 1:53 pm_ **

lmaoooo loser

** _[Chloe] 1:55 pm_ **

aca-scuse me? squash is delectable too!!

** _[Beca] 2:03 pm_ **

yeah if ur remy the rat. what are you, a ratatouille connoisseur? 

** _[Chloe] 2:05 pm_ **

what did squash ever do to you?!?

** _[Beca] 2:13 pm_ **

when i was little, Sheila, my stepmom always made squash and pumpkin soup and my dad made me eat it and compliment her cooking 🤢

** _[Chloe] 2:14 pm_ **

so now u have a vendetta against a vegetable?

** _[Beca] 2:16 pm_ **

you don’t understand.

** _[Chloe] 2:16 pm_ **

whatever u say becs

** _[Beca] 2:21 pm_ **

i like when u call me that. no one else calls me that besides u

** _[Chloe] 2:23 pm_ **

what do most ppl call u?

** _[Beca] 2:26 pm_ **

lmao just beca..or reggie 

** _[Beca] 2:27 pm _ **

oh hey random but how are your nodes? it’s literally been over month how are you still living in peace without complaining?

** _[Chloe] 2:30 pm_ **

made the courageous decision to get them removed about two weeks ago. the doctor said that I can’t sing above a g-sharp, maybe ever :/

** _[Beca] 2:33 pm_ **

damnit i really wanted the chance to hear a soprano’s belting moan echo off the walls of my dorm at least once :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these nerds are back to normal banter <3


	20. send more nodes?

** _[Chloe] 6:43 am_ **

[](https://imgbb.com/)

i love it bree 🥺

** _[Beca] 6:46 am_ **

wrong b-name person but i’ll still accept the B charm standing for Beca 

** _[Beca] 6:46 am_ **

dude seriously what is up with you and texting the wrong numbers..

** _[Beca] 6:47 am_ **

hey look it’s my favorite bra on you again 👀

** _[Chloe] 6:49 am_ **

crap beca that was meant for aubrey lol she got the girls and i matching Bella necklaces before she graduated and i haven’t worn it until now 

** _[Beca] 6:52 am_ **

assuming aubrey was your co-captain??

** _[Chloe] 6:53 am_ **

yes ma’am

** _[Chloe] 6:53 am_ **

and how could it be your favorite if it’s the only one you’ve seen me in?

** _[Beca] 6:55 am_ **

you make a fair point but how would i be able to tell if you don’t send more nodes?

** _[Beca] 6:56 am_ **

see what i did there? genius.

** _[Chloe] 7:00 am_ **

i’d block your number but that was admittedly clever

** _[Beca] 7:01 am_ **

so is that a no? :(

** _[Chloe] 7:05 am_ **

we’ll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update!! again!! bc you guys deserve it lmao


	21. help

** _[Chloe] 1:03 am_ **

becs help

** _[Beca] 1:03 am_ **

what’s wrong?

** _[Chloe] 1:05 am_ **

im really horny and i don’t have anyone to fuck

** _[Beca] 1:06 am_ **

chlo i don’t understand what u want me to do?? why are u telling me this?

** _[Chloe] 1:08 am_ **

please help me get off. im so fucking horny

** _[Beca] 1:09 am_ **

Chloe i don’t think this is a good idea

** _[Chloe] 1:10 am_ **

i took an adderall earlier to help me stay up and productively study for russian lit and it made me super horny and now i can’t focus

** _[Chloe] 1:10 am_ **

please becs i’m begging

** _[Beca] 1:12 am_ **

oh

** _[Chloe] 1:13 am_ **

so you’ll help me?

** _[Beca] 1:14 am_ **

sure

** _[Chloe] 1:15 am_ **

okay go please. im not gonna last long

** _[Beca] 1:16 am_ **

what’re you wearing baby?

** _[Chloe] 1:17 am_ **

just a t-shirt and my panties

** _[Beca] 1:18 am_ **

if i was there, i’d kiss your neck and bring my hand down to your pussy. i’d play with your pretty little clit and listen to you moan my name

** _[Chloe] 1:20 am_ **

fuck becs im so wet

** _[Beca] 1:20 am_ **

all for me baby?

** _[Chloe] 1:22 am_ **

god yes becs you make me so horny

** _[Beca] 1:23 am_ **

i’d love to taste you baby. you’d feel so good choking my tongue. i’d love to suck on your clit and watch you squirm and whimper under my touch

** _[Chloe] 1:29 am_ **

keep going babe. im so close

** _[Beca] 1:30 am_ **

i’d let you sit on my face

** _[Beca] 1:30 am_ **

i’d fuck you with my tongue and spank your ass until it’s red and raw. i bet you’d love that wouldn’t you babygirl?

** _[Chloe] 1:33 am_ **

god becs my fingers don’t feel as good as yours would

** _[Beca] 1:34 am_ **

i know princess but just imagine it’s me there, fucking you nice and hard and sucking on your gorgeous tits 

** _[Chloe] 1:38 am_ **

fuck becs im gonna come

** _[Beca] 1:38 am_ **

say my name baby, let everyone know it’s me you’re thinking of

** _[Chloe] 1:46 am_ **

holy shit Beca i came so hard

** _[Beca] 1:46 am_ **

good job princess. now go to bed, i’m sure you’re tired 

** _[Chloe] 1:47 am_ **

goodnight becs

** _[Beca] 1:48 am_ **

goodnight chlo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a horndog...


	22. study date

** _[Chloe] 11:41 am_ **

oh my god beca I’m so sorry

** _[Chloe] 11:41 am_ **

i can’t believe i actually begged for you to sext me

** _[Chloe] 11:42 am_ **

i am incredibly foolish

** _[Beca] 11:42 am_ **

Chloe it’s fine

** _[Beca] 11:43 am_ **

god all you ever say is sorry, but we both know it’s fine

** _[Beca] 11:43 am_ **

you were intoxicated and it didn’t mean anything

** _[Beca] 11:44 am_ **

i’m not mad

** _[Chloe] 11:45 am_ **

you promise?

** _[Beca] 11:46 am_ **

I promise 

** _[Beca] 11:47 am_ **

tbh it’s pretty dope knowing i make you horny and you’ve literally only ever seen a single picture of me lmaooo

** _[Chloe] 11:52 am_ **

shut up i’ve seen you around campus and i’ve seen you at a party before..i think with jesse?? 

** _[Chloe] 11:53 am_ **

anyway, you always look so pensive and it’s hot

** _[Beca] 11:54 am_ **

alright sure..but how do you always know it’s me? you’ve never gotten close enough to speak bc i really don’t remember talking with a redhead 

** _[Chloe] 11:56 am_ **

well i’ve never seen anyone else around here bold enough to wear flannel pretty much every single day like you do..except for maybe cynthia-rose but luckily i can decipher skin tone difference lol

** _[Beca] 11:46 am_ **

ok stalker i gtg i’m about to head in for this intern gig

** _[Beca] 11:48 am_ **

but next time can i at least help you study PROPERLY?

** _[Chloe] 11:50 am_ **

next time??

** _[Beca] 11:52 am_ **

yeah like an actual study date. barden brews @ 12 next saturday? busy this weekend but next should be fine.

** _[Chloe] 11:53 am_ **

i’d like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re gonna pretend the lil party encounter where they damn near kissed didn’t happen and chloe just stood on the other side of the place and stared at beca that whole night bc she was crushin hard but didn’t want to get a toner for fraternizing with the enemies acquaintance since beca was still dating jesse🥴


	23. i can’t abandon family, beca

  


A week had passed since Beca proposed the lovely idea of a PG13 rated study session with Chloe. As a matter of fact, Chloe was quite smitten with the invite. She couldn’t wait to impress the petite brunette with her multi-talented tongue. (You know...being bilingual  _and_ bisexual is a golden trait that one should never shy away from showing off).

So here they sit at Barden Brews — a little shop about middways from both of their dorms. Beca nursing a chocolate mocha, and Chloe, a caramel macchiato. 

Beca would never admit it, but the redhead’s seemingly lack of acknowledgement for social queues is weirdly charming to her. Said redhead had held the door for Beca upon her arrival and lightly smacked her butt when she walked into the shop, as if they weren’t practically strangers. 

Beca didn’t mind. 

The pungent smell of freshly brewed coffee and teas had filled Beca’s nostrils far before she had the chance to process what hadhappened anyway. Both girls placed their orders and Chloe hooked a left around the corner of the ordering station, leading the two to a booth before quickly unloading the hefty bag from her shoulder. 

After about 30 minutes of hearing the russian lit student’s flawless articulation, Beca started to genuinely wonder why Chloe ever had trouble studying in the first place. Surely it couldn’t have been because of trouble with phonetics. 

“So what exactly is stopping you from passing russian lit?” the brunette questioned, silently scolding herself for her immediate bluntness. 

“Nothing at all. I actually could have passed with flying colors the first year but i’ve grown so close to my girls...I can’t abandon family, Beca. This is the last class that has been holding me back from graduating.” Chloe promptly answered, seemingly unbothered by the girls forwardness.

“Well okay, but don’t you ever think about life after the Bellas?” Beca only asks from genuine intent and Chloe could tell the girl was honestly concerned from the ardent glint in her eye. 

“Are you too scared to leave? Is that it?” the socratic woman grilled her friend. But only because she cares about Chloe’s growth and prosperity. If you asked Beca she’d immediately deny it but Chloe is probably the most emotionally invested she’s been in anything since the aspiring music producer got her first soundboard when she was 16. 

Chloe retorts the questions with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. She hadn’t thought about things that way. Maybe she needed that come-to-Jesus slap in the face. 

“Sorry to impede or anything but there’s more to life than acapella, dude”

“I get that, Beca. I just-“ she stammered. “They’ve just been my life for 6 years and i’m afraid I won’t know how to function without Flo’s quirkiness or Emily’s enthusiasm or-“

“Sack up, dude!” Seconds passed before Beca apologized. She saw the gears turning in Chloe’s head and decided to back off.

She was worried she’d cornered the other woman into a dark place and potentially scared her off. Over time, Beca had grown fond of the older woman’s company even via text messages; she couldn’t lose her friendship. Beca figured picking up the tab would be a good enough apology.  Beca offered a soft smile. She could tell the redhead was baffled. The small brunette subtly glimpsed at the older woman’s profile before turning to retrieve her textbook from her bag. In fact, the unofficial date consisted mostly of stolen glances. Beca caught herself constantly having to revert her line of vision to quit from blatantly staring at the captivating acapella singer. 

Chloe pretended not to notice. However, every once in a while just to mess with the visibly flustered girl, she’d repeat a phrase from the textbook a couple of times and from the corner of her eye Chloe would feel a slight tug at her lips from noticing Beca staring at them. Meanwhile, Beca had made herself useful by highlighting key terms in the student book for Chloe that she’d recognize the girl say. She admired how the redhead worked diligently and wondered why she hadn’t thought of this idea sooner. 

It was a little after six by the time the women called it a day and headed back to their respective sleeping quarters. But not before Chloe could steal a kiss on the shorter girls slightly tinted cheek. 

The small altercation they had earlier was long forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bear with me my writings a lil rusty😔 i haven’t actually written in a couple years lmaoo which is also why this is short oop-


	24. l*ve?

** _[Chloe] 1:22 pm_ **

thanks for hanging with me yesterday

** _[Beca] 1:27 pm_ **

it was no problem. are you feeling like you’re gonna ace this thing?

** _[Chloe] 1:30 pm_ **

i always felt like i could but im just a little more convinced it’s okay to finally graduate now and stand on my own

** _[Chloe] 1:32 pm_ **

you really called me out on my bullshit lol

** _[Chloe] 1:32 pm_ **

...thanks i needed that wake up call

** _[Beca] 1:35 pm_ **

it’s no problem baby. I just wanted to make sure you were being logical and prudent with your future. you deserve to prosper

** _[Beca] 1:36 pm_ **

a shark needs to move forward or they’ll drown 🤷🏻♀️

** _[Beca] 1:37 pm_ **

text me anytime you need me. i’ll always make time for you

** _[Chloe] 1:40 pm_ **

you’re so amazing, becs. thank you

** _[Beca] 1:42 pm_ **

ew you make me mushy that’s disgusting

** _[Chloe] 1:43 pm_ **

you make my heart soft and my panties wet <3

** _[Beca] 1:44 pm_ **

blocking your number until further notice. also, accidentally stole one of your pens from yesterday but now you aren’t getting it back

** _[Chloe] 1:46 pm_ **

oh wow what a threat..what are you gonna do? sniff it for remnants of my scent? it’s a pen not a jacket, dork 

** _[Beca] 1:47 pm _ **

ok no but you did smell good what’s your scent?

** _[Chloe] 1:48 pm_ **

sweet pea from bath and body works 😊

** _[Chloe] 1:49 pm_ **

😔✌🏻 gtg..biochem. talk to you later, my love

** _[Beca] 1:50 pm_ **

l*ve? what’s that?

** _[Chloe] 1:52 pm_ **

shut up mitchell

** _[Beca] 1:53 pm_ **

how do you know my last name

** _[Chloe] 1:54 pm_ **

it was on your badge yesterday dummy. 

** _[Beca] 1:55 pm_ **

damnit i always forget to take that thing off after im out of the studio

** _[Chloe] 2:00 pm_ **

bye beca!! 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this pacing is really weird. thanks for your patience guys


	25. thinking about you

** _[Beca] 9:36 pm_ **

hey goof

** _[Chloe] 9:38 pm_ **

hey beccsss whats up

** _[Beca] 9:39 pm_ **

just checkin in. was thinking about you

** _[Beca] 9:40 pm_ **

how was your day? 

** _[Chloe] 9:42 pm_ **

better now that ur in it. had initiations earlier and im a bit tipsy ffom thag celebration ngl

** _[Beca] 9:43 pm_ **

how are you getting back to your dorm? it better be in one piece..be safe

** _[Chloe] 9:45 pm_ **

im alreadu in bed. not going to sleep yet tho

** _[Chloe] 9:45 pm_ **

already*

** _[Chloe] 9:47 pm_ **

see 

[ ](https://ibb.co/WHHYx7J)

** _[Beca] 10:00 pm_ **

cool, im on my way to bed too but i need your help getting to sleep. my roomates gone for some meeting with a club or whatever so i’ve got timme

** _[Chloe] 10:01 pm_ **

beca the badass? needs MY help? getting to sleep??

** _[Beca] 10:02 pm_ **

shut up and make me cum

** _[Chloe] 10:02 pm_ **

ask nicely

** _[Beca] 10:02 pm_ **

chloe i swear to god 

** _[Beca] 10:05 pm_ **

please chlo i’ve had you on my mind all day 

** _[Chloe] 10:07 pm_ **

you’ve been thinking about tapping this ass? 

** _[Beca] 10:08 pm_ **

do you just walk around the house in lingerie 24/7 or??

** _[Beca] 10:09 pm_ **

..perhaps i like you better in black

** _[Chloe] 10:10 pm_ **

is that right?

** _[Chloe] 10:11 pm_ **

or am i better without it? 🤔

** _[Beca] 10:11 pm_ **

you look delectable in everything..or lack thereof 🥴

** _[Chloe] 10:12 pm_ **

same for u babe

** _[Chloe] 10:13 pm_ **

are you touching yourself to thoughts of me?

** _[Beca] 10:15 pm_ **

fuck im so wet for you chloe

** _[Chloe] 10:15 pm_ **

i bet you’d feel so slick on my fingertips. my fingers would probably slip

** _[Beca] 10:17 pm_ **

i need you so bad right now baby please

** _[Chloe] 10:17 pm_ **

tug your nipples and tease yourself over your panties

** _[Chloe] 10:18 pm_ **

you may NOT cum yet. tease yourself for me. i want you nice n wet, begging for your sweet release

** _[Beca] 10:19 pm_ **

chlo im super sensitive i won’t last long babe

** _[Chloe] 10:20 pm_ **

do what i say, i’ll take care of you

** _[Chloe] 10:21 pm_ **

your panties are ruined, take them off. rub your cute little clit for me becs

** _[Chloe] 10:21 pm_ **

i bet you’d feel so good on my fingers and tongue. i can’t wait to taste you

** _[Beca] 10:22 pm_ **

keep going im almost there

** _[Chloe] 10:22 pm_ **

fuck yourself with 2 fingers baby. make yourself cum

** _[Chloe] 10:23 pm_ **

say my name beca, let everyone know who you want to fuck you into your mattress 

** _[Beca] 10:29 pm_ **

damn chloe you made me cum so hard and fast im borderline embarrassed 

** _[Chloe] 10:30 pm_ **

good

** _[Chloe] 10:30 pm_ **

next time, it’ll be me making you spiral at my touch 

** _[Chloe] 10:31 pm_ **

get some rest becs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe sobered tf up REAL quick when she saw beca lmAo
> 
> also, i apologize for the pics. html links being kinda wonky and difficult so they’re huge and out of frame :/


	26. i couldn’t wait to see your face

** _[Chloe] 7:18 am_ **

morning becs

** _[Beca] 7:26 am_ **

hi whats up

** _[Chloe] 7:27 am_ **

i just realized the whole time we’ve been texting and we’ve never facetimed even tho we both have iphones

** _[Chloe] 7:28 am_ **

kinda disappointed in us

** _[Beca] 7:30 am_ **

well we can cross that off your bucketlist soon

** _[Beca] 7:31 am_ **

im on my way to class rn tho

**_chlo the weirdo_**

would like to facetime...

** _[Beca] 7:51 am_ **

sorry i had to hang up so soon but in my defense I DIDNT SAY CALL ME RIGHT NOW 🤣 i literally told you im omw to class

** _[Chloe] 7:53 am_ **

i couldn’t wait to see your face 🥺

~

** _[Chloe] 9:19 am_ **

hope ur paying attention to ur professor..i’ll be waiting here for u after class. come knock on the Bellas house i’ll be the only one home for the next 3 hours ;) 

** _[Chloe] 9:21 am_ **

do you know how many times my phone fell trying to take this on the camera timer? 😐 you better be joining me beca i swear

** _[Beca] 10:32 am_ **

i just got out but babe i’m omw to my intern gig :(

** _[Chloe] 10:35 am_ **

but becccaaa

** _[Chloe] 10:40 am_ **

call in sick i dont have practice today..

** _[Beca] 10:45 am_ **

no can do..they need reggie too much. i’m reggie:)

** _[Beca] 10:56 am_ **

they don’t know my name but they will soon..speaking it into existence 

** _[Chloe] 11:00 am_ **

oh, beca

** _[Beca] 11:04 am_ **

we can ft afterwards i promise. as long as i can share some new mixes with you. been dying to get a second opinion 

** _[Chloe] 11:04 am_ **

i’d be honored 

~

_ **becs** _ _ ** ❣️** _

would like to facetime...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cute filler chapter...sorry about the huge ass pictures again.


	27. woah dude dont do that

** _[Chloe] 1:02 pm_ **

World’s next week 😩

** _[Beca] 1:06 pm_ **

how we feelin?

** _[Chloe] 1:07 pm_ **

it’s kind of nerve-wracking but also exhilarating so..totes excited 🤪

** _[Chloe] 1:07 pm_ **

thanks again for the updated setlist babe. i loved the mixes too much so the girls n i finally got aubrey to cave lol

** _[Beca] 1:09 pm _ **

no problem 

** _[Beca] 1:11 pm_ **

what ya up to today?

** _[Chloe] 1:18 pm_ **

dress rehearsal although i highly doubt we’re gonna keep these outfits. we need something new and refreshing for these songs!!

** _[Beca] 1:20 pm_ **

woah dude don’t do that

** _[Chloe] 1:34 pm_ **

do what?

** _[Beca] 1:35 pm_ **

make me remember that im in love with u

** _[Chloe] 1:37 pm_ **

im sorry

** _[Beca] 1:37 pm_ **

it’s okay

** _[Beca] 1:37 pm_ **

im sorry i shouldn’t be so sensitive

** _[Chloe] 1:40 pm_ **

no no you’re right I wasn’t thinking

** _[Chloe] 1:43 pm_ **

A- on the lit test btw!!! and not to suck my own tit but i also got an A on my biochem quiz  🤓

** _[Chloe] 1:45 pm_ **

you’re such a good friend thanks for helping me study 🥺 we should do that again sometime 

** _[Chloe] 1:46 pm _ **

maybe i’ll be lucky enough to see you create your master mixes and then maybe see what else those skillful fingers can do

** _[Beca] 1:48 pm_ **

thats extremely awesome dude but i’m so sorry i don’t think i can be your friend (with benefits) anymore

** _[Chloe] 1:48 pm_ **

what?? why :(

** _[Chloe] 1:50 pm_ **

pls answer me really soon im extremely anxious Beca

** _[Chloe] 1:51 pm_ **

if it’s something i did i swear i’ll change

** _[Chloe] 1:51 pm_ **

Beca please forgive me for whatever I did I’m so sorry

** _[Chloe] 1:53 pm_ **

please don’t leave me i’ve gotten too comfortable with you to let you go

** _[Chloe] 1:54 pm_ **

i check my phone first thing in the morning for your texts becs

** _[Beca] 1:58 pm_ **

i can’t be your friend

** _[Beca] 1:58 pm_ **

because I want to be your girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beca’s so effin dramatic


	28. i want us

** _[Chloe] 7:55 am_ **

you want to be my girlfriend?

** _[Beca] 8:04 am_ **

more than anything

** _[Chloe] 8:06 am_ **

and you’re sure this isn’t just some rebound thing right?

** _[Chloe] 8:07 am_ **

i don’t want to jump into something because you’re heartbroken over Jesse

** _[Beca] 8:10 am_ **

im not. i really want you chloe

** _[Beca] 8:10 am_ **

i want us

** _[Beca] 8:11 am_ **

i’ve strangely trusted you even before fully talking to you face to face and tbh it’s scary bc i usually push people away.. that’s just my signature move i guess lmao

** _[Beca] 8:12 am_ **

but i love the vibes when we’re together and i want to experience them more often so...

** _[Chloe] 8:14 am_ **

aca-adorable omg okay

** _[Chloe] 8:14 am_ **

wait do u sleep with the fan on?

** _[Beca] 8:15 am_ **

yes chloe im not stupid

** _[Chloe] 8:17 am_ **

okay just making sure. that was my only standard 

** _[Chloe] 8:18 am_ **

So, Beca Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend?

** _[Beca] 8:19 am_ **

finally i thought you’d never fucking ask

** _[Beca] 8:20 am_ **

don’t use my full name tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally


	29. you make me soft

** _[Beca] 9:53 pm_ **

i’ve got some extra time at the station tonight so i just made you a playlist ..gross you make me soft :/

** _[Beca] 9:54 pm_ **

<https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/her/pl.u-LdbqEpqIW3DP1j>

** _[Chloe] 9:42 pm_ **

awes!!

** _[Chloe] 9:43 pm_ **

is that the picture you took when we left the coffee shop last weekend 😭

** _[Beca] 9:57 pm_ **

yes because daylight savings just started and your eyes were a pretty contrast to the sky but i forgot flash was on so it looks completely dark in the background but nonetheless you still look gorgeous as always so suck my dick 😌

** _[Beca] 9:59 pm_ **

from every angle too!! wtf!!! you weren’t even looking at the camera no fair

** _[Chloe] 10:01 pm_ **

you’re the cutest 

** _[Chloe] 10:02 pm_ **

you still there?

** _[Beca] 10:07 pm_ **

no i’m backpacking across Europe. yes chloe.

** _[Beca] 10:08 pm_ **

...i’ll be here til 11:30 

** _[Chloe] 10:09 pm_ **

be there in 10

** _[Beca] 10:12 pm_ **

CHLOE I CAN’T HAVE SEX ON THE DESK

** _[Chloe] 10:13 pm_ **

who said anything about sex? nice to know you want me tho;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder what they’re gonna do at the station🤨find out next chapter🤫


	30. opposites attract, right?

[ ](https://ibb.co/Lz838wv)

Beca checks the digital clock on the computer monitor as she continues to queue the next hit song onto the playlist for the night. Her hand is itching to grab at her phone and read the text Chloe sent her, but she has to focus on her job, or it’ll come out of her already-small-paycheck. She softly hums along to the low melody coming through her headphone speakers until she vaguely hears a few raps on the studio door. It’s about a quarter past twelve. She removes her headphones from around her head and gets up to answer the door; anticipating the starry-eyed redhead to be on the other side. 

Sure enough, Chloe greets the smaller woman with a warm smile and an immediate bearhug, which she lets herself melt into after a couple seconds. Beca welcomes her girlfriend in, being sure to lock the door behind her. 

“That didn’t take long,” Beca settles back into her chair at the desk and makes quick work of shuffling a few songs. (She figures it’d give her some free time to chat while Chloe’s here).

“Yeah the girls and I were coming back from a riff-off down at the pool and I told them I was going to check out some new records we could possibly incorporate in some future sets.” The redhead quips.

“This late?”

“They didn’t care,” Chloe nonchalantly sais, running her fingers over some old vinyls scattered around the small room. “They were so excited that we won against those stupid Trebles,”

“Oh and what the fuck is a riff-off?” The brunette swivels around in her chair to face the other girl, leaning up against a sturdy CD showcase. 

“Well to win, you have to steal the song away from the group that’s singing by picking off a word of their song and making it the first word of yours. If you can’t think of a song then you’re cut off. If you repeat a song, you’re cut off.” Chloe briefly explains.

The shorter woman raises a brow but tentatively listens. Beca decides she loves Chloe’s melodious voice just as much as she loves music. 

“Fun.” Beca bites in a sarcastic tone.

“Yeah, but you know what would be funner?” 

“‘Funner’ isn’t a word, Chloe”

“That’s why i’m taking R ussian  lit. Apparently English is the hardest language to learn. Anyway, want to have sex on one of those tables?” The brash,ocean-eyed woman gestures with her finger towards a relatively neat table just outside of the booth. 

“Chloe!”

“Wow that’s the most excited i’ve heard you get about anything so far. I love it when you scream my name,” Chloe taunts, moving to prop herself against Beca’s desk. She knows exactly what she’s doing.

Beca finds herself at a loss for words. Her cheeks, now taking on the color of a rose, attempting to hide a shy smile. She isn’t used to someone who can throw her completely off of her game with such ease. She likes it. Beca’s torn between turning around to hide how flushed she is or watching Chloe’s next move. The girl’s unpredictable. She decides on the latter, now seeing the acapella singer facing towards the computer screen, seemingly listening for an answer. 

Standing directly under the studio light Chloe looks like a heaven-sent beauty, her auburn locks perfectly framing delicate features. In a worn striped sweater and plain jeans, Beca thinks Chloe looks absolutely stunning.

“What?” 

Shit. Beca hadn’t realized she was staring. 

“Nothing. Want to help broadcast? I doubt anyone’s listening anyway so there’s no pressure,” Beca answers in hopes of switching subjects. The student worker quickly went out into the main room to snag a nearby chair and bring it into the booth. Placing it directly next to hers before grabbing the multicast microphone and taking a seat. Chloe follows suit, keeping her hands in her lap, not wanting to disturb anything in front of her. 

“Here. When you see the red light flash on 3 from this monitor then hold this button until I signal i’m done after speaking. Pretty gravy right?” 

“Totes”

Chloe holds down her part of the plan while Beca announces over the air the upcoming feed for the next hour. The brunette winks afterwards, signaling to Chloe that it’s okay to let up. Flirting without having to speak is definitely Beca’s forté. 

“Easy enough” Chloe comments. “Oh yeah, speaking of easy, how’s training been for world’s? Tell me all about your weird synchronized lady dancing routine.” Beca teases her friend. 

“It’s not weird! You just need an acquired taste to enjoy acapella,” The older woman defends her passion. “I’m confident in us,” she continues “Even the new Bella’s are quick learners and luckily no one’s clumsy so we’re gonna be aca-awesome, I know it.” 

“What about you? How’s your internship going, babe?”

_Babe_ . Half of Beca’s brain just turned to molten lava.

“Uh yeah um... it’s eye opening. They don’t mess around.”

“Great! Enough with the small talk though, we can literally do that over text,” Chloe chuckles. 

“So, you were saying how you usually shut people out...what’s that about? If you don’t mind me asking” Chloe pries. 

“It’s just easier. Nothing to take personal though, I literally do it to everyone. But you...”

“But me?” Chloe knits her eyebrows together in wonder.

“You share everything without a care in the world and by association it makes me want to share everything with you? I guess?” Unsure of her own words, Beca continues to ramble. “If that makes any sense. I don’t know, Chloe, you just make me feel comfortable enough to-“

A pair of lips crash into hers. They’re pillow-soft and taste like strawberry chapstick, and everything sweet, and Chloe. 

_Oh my god, Chloe’s kissing me. _

Beca’s eye’s grow to the size of her head at the realization but she doesn’t pull away. It’s gentle yet fervent. Sensual yet fiery. Beca feels her lips burn before Chloe pulls away, just long enough to inhale her breath. The warmth of her lips lingering on the shorter woman’s. Chloe kisses her like she wants to be kissed, like no boy had ever kissed her, soft and moist and hot and breathy, not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness and the sharing of one breath, one sensation, one timeless and passionate moment. 

“You were rambling,” is Chloe’s only explanation. Beca, still in awe of their electrifying moment, opts to nod in response. She knows she’d stumble on her words if she tries speaking like a normal human right now. 

“I’m so glad you feel that way around me and the feeling’s mutual, babe, but please tell me you’ll work on that habit because it’s very unhealthy for you and those around you, Becs.” The singer reasons with the other woman. 

Beca hesitantly nods. “I like ‘babe’ so much more than ‘Becaww’” she mostly says to herself

Their night carried on like this. A loving, chilled atmosphere with a few fits of giggles and each girl feeling more at ease with the other as the time passed. Their relationship was indeed an unlikely one but it seemed to have formed so naturally. Opposites attract, right?

“I better get home before the girls start speculating...well more than they have been.”

“And why’s that?” Beca asks

“Stacie swears i’ve had a toner ever since I kind of gushed about your mixes during one of our practices. Now she won’t leave me alone,” Beca chuckles at the comment.

“A toner?”

“Musical boner...she keeps grilling me for your name but i’m not giving her the satisfaction,” The redhead playfully rolls her eyes before standing to give her girlfriend a goodbye hug.

“Here let me walk you out. Text me when you’re home safe.” Beca musters up the courage to guide the older woman to the exit with her hand lightly placed on her lower back. Chloe doesn’t respond when they get to the exit but rather pecks Beca on her lips before turning to walk towards the Bella house. Stunned, Beca watches as Chloe disappears into darkness.

Beca closes up before heading back  to her dorm to find Kimmy Jin fast asleep. She quietly sets her bag down next to her bed when she feels her phone buzz in her back pocket.

_ **[Chloe] 1:41 am** _

sleep tight, becaww ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a lil visual for this chapter😌
> 
> btw don’t get used to these types of chapters bc this is still going to be a primarily texting fic and i didn’t proofread this chapter so i apologize for any errors 😕


	31. come sleep with me

** _[Chloe] 11:52 pm_ **

becaaa

** _[Chloe] 11:52 pm_ **

beca babbyyyyy

** _[Chloe] 11:53 pm_ **

becaaawwwww

** _[Chloe] 11:53 pm_ **

beca

** _[Chloe] 11:54 pm_ **

beca

** _[Beca] 11:55 pm_ **

if you don’t shut up i’m literally going to walk across campus, break into the bella house, beat your ass, lick all of your spoons, empty all of your cupboards, and leave. 

** _[Chloe] 11:55 pm_ **

yes daddy

** _[Beca] 11:56 pm_ **

blocking you.

** _[Chloe] 11:56 pm_ **

aw you don’t like it when I call you daddy?

** _[Beca] 11:57 pm_ **

fuck offffffff chlooee

** _[Chloe] 11:58 pm_ **

no wait it’s damn near 12 in the morning and all i can do is think about you

** _[Beca] 12:06 am_ **

did you take another adderall? dude are you high? 

** _[Chloe] 12:07 am_ **

-ly in love with you, yes ;)

** _[Chloe] 12:08 am_ **

too anxious for tomorrow i just can’t sleep

** _[Beca] 12:10 am_ **

come sleep with me

** _[Chloe] 12:13 am_ **

i hope you don’t have white sheets bc my visitor is with me

** _[Beca] 12:14 am_ **

huh

** _[Chloe] 12:16 am_ **

japan invaded

** _[Beca] 12:17 am_ **

WHAT??

** _[Chloe] 12:18 am_ **

paging edward cullen

** _[Beca] 12:20 am_ **

chloe wtf

** _[Chloe] 12:21 am_ **

the crimson wave???

** _[Beca] 12:22 am_ **

...

** _[Chloe] 12:23 am_ **

my period babe. my period

** _[Beca] 12:25 am _ **

OOOHH

** _[Beca] 12:25 am_ **

nah ur good

** _[Chloe] 12:27 am_ **

my cramps are killing me i’m making you cuddle me 🥺

** _[Beca] 12:29 am_ **

you want me to see if the campus minimart is still open? 

** _[Beca] 12:30 am_ **

whats your fav flavor of ice cream? i can see if they have any left before you get here. 

** _[Chloe] 12:35 am_ **

too late. i walk fast lol come let me in

** _[Beca] 12:36 am_ **

damn ur like an energizer bunny

** _[Beca] 12:37 am_ **

lmao be down in a sec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute
> 
> beca probably sang chloe to sleep🥺


	32. you’re annoying

** _[Beca] 8:39 pm_ **

you were amazing up there babe. you guys looked dope af and i had a pretty awesome view so i had a good time. plus that outfit hugged you in all the right places too 🥴

** _[Beca] 8:41 pm_ **

whoever chose the outfits deserves a special place in heaven because those jeans did your ass so much justice

** _[Beca] 8:42 pm_ **

lowkey want you to choke me with those arms Chloe. i kid you not

** _[Beca] 8:43 pm _ **

the zoom on my phone camera is everything 😩

[](https://ibb.co/18V4HPn) [](https://ibb.co/r3Phg8p)

** _[Chloe] 8:41 pm_ **

i can’t believe you took off work just to see us perform YOUR setlist mashups. BIG supportive girlfriend energy

** _[Beca] 8:43 pm_ **

yeah i just saw the info on one of the event boards around campus and jesse was in the booth tonight anyway so i could’ve used a break. the uber wasn’t too expensive so why not 🤷🏻

** _[Chloe] 8:44 pm_ **

hows it feel working with your ex? i could never

** _[Beca] 8:45 pm_ **

not too bad at all considering it was a mutual breakup but he’s still just as cheesy as i remember and it’s too much at times lmao

** _[Beca] 8:47 pm_ **

just remembered i’m dating you now. just remembered you’re equally as cheesy. just remembered how clownish I look in this scenario.

** _[Chloe] 8:53 pm_ **

it ain’t easy being cheesy!

** _[Beca] 8:54 pm_ **

you’re annoying

** _[Chloe] 8:55 pm_ **

but you love me

** _[Beca] 8:57 pm_ **

doesn’t make you any less annoying

** _[Chloe] 9:02 pm_ **

the girls and i are celebrating if you wanna join us across campus babe

** _[Chloe] 9:03 pm_ **

is it okay if I tell them you’re mine?

** _[Beca] 9:12 pm_ **

i’m about to start studying for this music theory test comin up but go for it dude

** _[Chloe] 9:13 pm_ **

aw okay <3 have fun lol

** _[Beca] 9:14 pm_ **

fuck off 🙄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beca is chloe’s biggest fan🥺


	33. *aca-bitches...and becca??

(Fat Amy)**_ [Unknown Number] 6:23 pm_**

alright aca-bitches...and becca?? lets get this GC started

** _[Beca] 6:24 pm_ **

uhh..it’s beca and who are you?

(Jessica) **_[Unknown Number] 6:24 pm_**

im in class you imbeciles 🤦🏼‍♀️

(Stacie) **_[Unknown Number] 6:24 pm _**

oh we KNOW who you are 😂 chloe’s bang-buddy 🥴

(Fat Amy) **_[Unknown Number] 6:24 pm_**

i didn’t add aubrey to the chat bc the phone service at her retreat is rubbish

(Fat Amy) **_[Unknown Number] 6:25 pm_**

and im fat amy. whats it to ya?

** _[Chloe] 6:31 pm_ **

SHUT UP STACE 

** _[Chloe] 6:31 pm _ **

sorry babe i kinda told the girls we could join a gc when i was a lil tipsy last night 🥺👉🏻👈🏻

** _[Beca] 6:32 pm_ **

wait wait...you call yourself fat amy?

** _[Fat Amy] 6:33 pm_ **

yeah so twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back

** _[Beca] 6:34 pm_ **

alright imma fuck wit ya 🤔 fat amy

(Emily) **_[Unknown Number] 6:34 pm_**

yooo what’d i misss 

(CR) _**[Unknown Number] 6:35 pm**_

sup legacy

(Ashley) **_[Unknown Number] 6:37 pm_**

hi em 😊

** _[Beca] 6:37 pm_ **

WHO ARE YOU ACA-BITCHES?!?!?

(Lilly) **_[Unknown Number] 6:37 pm_**

👀

(Emily) **_[Unknown Number] 6:38 pm_**

im emily aka legacy! and omg we’ve heard so much about you beca please come collect your girlfriend it’s borderline annoying

** _[Fat Amy] 6:39 pm_ **

damn even legacy (the token annoying Bella member) said you were annoying, chloe

** _[Fat Amy] 6:40 pm_ **

it’s okay it’s not your fault you were born a redhead

(Flo) **_[Unknown Number] 6:41 pm_**

yeah chloe’s been wayyy happy lately

(Flo) **_[Unknown Number] 6:41 pm_**

she kissed my baby jesus figurine before leaving my room after waking me up this morning...

(CR) **_[Unknown Number] 6:49 pm_**

agreed! sis was cleaning around the house hyper as shit singing katy perry at 7 this morning 😭

(CR) **_[Unknown Number] 6:49 pm_**

white people shit...

[CR] **_[Unknown Number] 6:50 pm_**

i’m Cynthia-Rose but just say CR lmao 

(Jessica) **_[Unknown Number] 6:51 pm_**

muting you ppl while im in lecture 🙄 btw nice to meet you Beca im jessica 👋🏻

** _[Chloe] 6:52 pm_ **

wow thanks guys love you loads too

(Stacie) **_[Unknown Number] 6:54 pm_**

oooo she even started using beca’s sarcasm

** _[Chloe] 6:55 pm_ **

stacie how do you even know she’s sarcastic?

(Stacie) **_[Unknown Number] 6:56 pm_**

you may or may not have left your phone unlocked when i was or wasn’t doing laundry and emptying or not emptying our jean pockets and your convo may or may not have been open when your phone fell out of one of your front pockets

** _[Chloe] 6:57 pm_ **

WAIT DID YOU SEE ANYTHING EXPLICIT

(Stacie) **_[Unknown Number] 6:58 pm_**

maybe..maybe not

** _[Beca] 6:58 pm_ **

chloe i swear if she saw my body

(Stacie) **_[Unknown Number] 6:58 pm_**

relaxxx you’re pretty cute 

(Stacie) **_[Unknown Number] 6:59 pm_**

im stacie btw;) link me to where you bought that matching black set!! 

(Ashley) **_[Unknown Number] 7:01 pm_**

yeah dont worry beca 

(Ashley) **_[Unknown Number] 7:01 pm_**

chloe accidentally sent ME a nude that i think was meant for you like three days ago  😂

(Ashley) **_[Unknown Number] 7:02 pm_**

i swear the dumbass never checks who she’s texting lmaoo

(Lilly) **_[Unknown Number] 7:03 pm_**

speaking of body, you guys ever wonder what humans would look like if we derived from lizards rather than mammals?

(Ashley) **_[Unknown Number] 7:05 pm_**

Oh! and im Ashley 🤗

(Flo) **_[Unknown Number] 7:07 pm_**

Chicas! lo siento i was picking up our food lol come eat

(Flo) **_[Unknown Number] 7:08 pm_**

Nice to meet you Miss Beca!! chloe tells me you’re very pretty

** _[Emily] 7:08 pm_ **

flo...chloe also says grass blades and grasshoppers are very pretty

(Flo) **_[Unknown Number] 7:09 pm_**

oh yeah im flo :)

** _[Fat Amy] 7:09 pm_ **

NOBODY TOUCH MY SUB OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES im almost done in the washroom

** _[CR] 7:11 pm_ **

amy bring down the tissues when you come...think im getting sick 😔🤧

** _[Beca] 7:13 pm_ **

Chloe i’m going to murder you.

** _[Stacie] 7:15 pm_ **

so what im hearing is...she’s going to murder that p*ssy;) get it chlo!

(Lilly) **_[Unknown Number] 9:10 pm_**

ʎll ᴉ l ɯ ᴉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying somethin new and exciting👀 what do you guys think? too confusing or anything? lemme know your thoughts
> 
> every groupchat chapter will have an asterisk in the title btw


	34. *howdy

** _[Flo] 8:32 am_ **

good morning everyone 😊

** _[Beca] 8:40 am_ **

shhhh 

** _[Chloe] 8:42 am_ **

cmon becs wakey wakey

** _[CR] 8:48 am_ **

mornin

** _[Emily] 8:49 am_ **

early to bed, early to rise, makes you healthy wealthy and nice:)

** _[Fat Amy] 8:53 am_ **

shut up legacy it’s too early for anything to make sense

** _[Jessica] 9:00 am_ **

howdy

** _[Fat Amy] 9:07 am_ **

who the hell says howdy

** _[Fat Amy] 9:07 am_ **

i knew i should’ve stayed in australia 

** _[Jessica] 9:08 am_ **

:///

** _[Ashley] 9:09 am_ **

morning ppl 😁

** _[Lilly] 9:20 am_ **

i just woke up from an extended blink

** _[Beca] 9:25 am_ **

CHLOOEEE

** _[Stacie] 9:26 am_ **

beca quit typing in caps. im hungover and it’s worsening my headache

** _[Flo] 9:27 am_ **

but...you don’t hear anything???

** _[Fat Amy] 9:29 am_ **

don’t mean it aint annoying though

** _[Beca] 9:31 am_ **

shush i wanna hear from chloe

** _[Ashley] 9:33 am_ **

honey there’s this thing called a private chat:)

** _[Beca] 9:34 am_ **

fight me dude

** _[Chloe] 9:44 am_ **

sorry becs i was making some eggs:) what do you need babycakes?

** _[Jessica] 9:44 am_ **

BABYCAKES

** _[Emily] 9:45 am_ **

B A B Y C A K E S

** _[Ashley] 9:45 am_ **

B

A

B

Y

C

A

K

E

S

** _[Stacie] 9:47 am_ **

all of you shut upppp

** _[Beca] 9:47 am_ **

anyway

** _[Beca] 9:48 am_ **

i was wondering if you would wanna walk me to my 10:45 class if you’re free

** _[Chloe] 9:50 am_ **

sure baby, let me just finish up cooking and i’ll head over

** _[Stacie] 9:51 am_ **

whipped

** _[Emily] 9:54 am_ **

*whip sound* 💥

** _[Fat Amy] 9:55 am_ **

whipped cream.

** _[Chloe] 10:00 am_ **

stace come grab some eggs and oj you’ll feel better

** _[CR] 10:06 am_ **

wait are they cheese eggs?

** _[Chloe] 10:07 am_ **

you too, sickypoo CR. come and get some cheesy eggs

** _[Chloe] 10:14 am_ **

there’s fresh fruit too!! eat up, children! im heading out ✌🏻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe’s such a mom friend🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺
> 
> cute lil filler chapter


	35. *birthday

** _[Chloe] 7:45 am_ **

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EM 🥳❕

** _[Ashley] 8:21 am_ **

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILYYY 👯‍♀️🎉

** _[Stacie] 8:44 am_ **

nasty 19🤪

** _[CR] 9:01 am_ **

yooo legacy is legal!!

** _[Jessica] 9:10 am_ **

happy 19th kid! 

** _[Fat Amy] 10:52 am_ **

dude you’re 19. it’s been 19 years since you were removed from your mother

** _[Lilly] 10:55 am_ **

like a tumor

** _[Fat Amy] 11:00 am_ **

HAPPY WOMB REMOVAL DAY TUMOR BABY

** _[Emily] 12:22 pm_ **

you know...i was originally happy about the birthday wishes

** _[Emily] 12:23 pm_ **

then you basically started calling me cancerous:(

** _[Fat Amy] 12:30 pm_ **

:)))

** _[Beca] 12:40 pm_ **

happy birthday emily! bc apparently it’s your birthday...! you doin anything later?

** _[Emily] 12:43 pm_ **

benji asked me on a date actually! i said yes

** _[Emily] 12:45 pm_ **

figured i’d do a little fraternizing with the enemy 🤔

** _[Flo] 12:48 pm_ **

happy birthday emily 🤸🏻‍♀️💃🏻

** _[Stacie] 1:00 pm_ **

ooo i smell a toner

** _[Emily] 1:02 pm_ **

wow i didn’t know you could smell one of those things

** _[Chloe] 1:05 pm_ **

classic treble-toner 🙄 have fun but no pipe penetration!!!!!!

** _[Emily] 1:10 pm_ **

the only pipe i’ll let penetrate me is the pitch pipe in my mouth :D

** _[Beca] 1:12 pm_ **

i wish you didn’t press send on that

** _[Emily] 1:14 pm_ **

it sounded a lot better in my head

** _[Fat Amy] 1:15 pm_ **

did it? did it really? take this moment to be honest with yourself legacy

** _[Emily] 1:17 pm_ **

:///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are CLOWNS. every single one of them are FOOLS. JESTERS. 
> 
> the bellas are a CIRCUS


	36. you’re so romantic

** _[Chloe] 2:33 pm_ **

BECA

** _[Beca] 2:41 pm_ **

yeah babe?

** _[Chloe] 2:44 pm_ **

SO I WAS OUT SHOPPING TODAY AND GUESS WHAT I SAW

** _[Beca] 2:45 pm_ **

what?

** _[Chloe] 2:48 pm_ **

I SAW A DOG

** _[Beca] 2:50 pm_ **

yeah babe, they’re pretty common animals

** _[Chloe] 2:53 pm_ **

HE LOOKED SO HAPPY AND HE WAS CHASING HIS TAIL AND HE WAS WEARING A BANDANA AND HE WAS JUST SUCH A GOOD BOY AND SO PURE

** _[Chloe] 2:54 pm_ **

AND HIS OWNER LET MEP E TH I M

** _[Chloe] 2:54 pm_ **

AND HIS EARS WERE ALL FLUFFY AND HE WAS SO BIG AND I WANTED TO CUDDLE

** _[Chloe] 2:55 pm_ **

LOOK I EVEN TOOK A PIC OF HIM HE GOT SO EXCITED WHEN HE SAW THE CAMERA HE EVEN POSED FOR ME

** _[Chloe] 2:56 pm_ **

** _[Chloe] 2:58 pm_ **

HE WAS SO PRECIOUS I WANT ONE

** _[Beca] 3:00 pm_ **

ur so excitable lmao chloe YOU are a puppy. 

** _[Beca] 3:02 pm_ **

ur a literal puppy at heart

** _[Beca] 3:03 pm_ **

good thing im a dog person

** _[Beca] 3:04 pm_ **

although i’m still coming into the idea of liking pussy too 🤨🤣

** _[Chloe] 3:06 pm_ **

you’re so romantic. 

** _[Beca] 3:06 pm_ **

;)

** _[Chloe] 3:10 pm_ **

free around 8:30?

** _[Beca] 3:17 pm_ **

yeah jesse’s covering my shift tonight. won that in a bet 💪🏻 why what’s up bub?

** _[Chloe] 3:20 pm_ **

i miss seeing your wonderful babyface 🥺 wanna hang at mine? kinda lonely without stacie

** _[Chloe] 3:21 pm _ **

i wanna talk about nothing with someone who means something

** _[Beca] 3:26 pm_ **

i dont think keeping you company should be too hard. im down

~ 

The clock’s rounding eight twenty-five when Chloe hears a few short knocks on the Bellas door. Expecting a certain brunette, she hops up and all but knocks over the lamp on her nightstand in excitement. 

“Hey Chlo,” and there’s that voice she loves so much, attached to the girl she adores so much. “Hey Becs, come on in,” she beckons before shutting the door behind the DJ.

“Nice place you guys got here,” Beca takes in her surroundings as she follows behind the taller woman. “Thanks, I think you’ll like my room the best though,” Chloe shoots Beca a cheeky wink over her shoulder. After declining Chloe’s offer of leftovers, assuring her that she had shared a big lunch with Jesse, Beca heads upstairs behind Chloe.

Her hands grow clammy and she thinks she might just pass out if she doesn’t sit down soon. Her silent prayers are answered when she reaches Chloe’s made bed. She makes a mental note to not underestimate the intimidation of a bubbly redhead ever again.

I’m just overly infatuated, the brunette makes a poor attempt at keeping her rising feelings at bay.  Plus, inviting someone over at this time doesn’t automatically translate to sex right...not that i’m against it but...right?

She still get’s first date gitters. That is, if you could call studying for a Russian literature exam a date. Her mind racing with ‘what if’s’ and ‘what’s next’s’, every thought consisting of the redhead in front of her. 

Chloe spots Beca’s nervous ticks and takes a seat beside her on the mattress, rubbing her lower back in soothing circles. “So what’s going on? Penny for your thoughts,” Chloe knows something is plaguing Beca, but she knows better than to push. So she doesn’t ask any more than that.

Beca tilts her head to look at the redhead offering her a soft smile. “Nothing, just a little intimidated by the hot girl beside me.” she says, getting a little choked up.

Shit. Word vomit:  _activated_ .

“You think i’m hot?” 

“You’re not making this easier, Beale” Beca unhinges her neck and relaxes her shoulders as she takes this time to look around the room. Or at least avoid Chloe’s eyes for a little bit longer.

“And you know my last name?” a questioning look paints Chloe’s face

“It’s under, like, every banner downstairs. You guys really are some incredible champions.” Beca says matter-of-factly.

“Three ICCA championships in a row!” Chloe brags, voice oozing with joy. She couldn’t be prouder. The simple compliment launches Chloe into a tangent. Soon it makes for a conversation with plenty of discussion of whether pineapple belongs on pizza, who’d win in a game of Monopoly (Beca was pretty adamant about her gaming skills), each girls favorite 90’s R&B love songs, and even their first kisses.

Chloe notes the uneasiness of Beca’s tone. Her laconic reply told Chloe all she needed to know, so she opts to change the subject. Chloe was glad that Beca was comfortable enough to share what she wished to without hesitation and at her own pace and she would never take Beca’s trust in her for granted.

“So, what minor holiday is on your birthday?“

You know, only covering the most important topics.

“You’re kidding,” Beca feigns annoyance

“C’mon they’re usually funny and if you tell me then that leaves absolutely no excuse for me to forget your birthday,” 

“Alright...let’s look it up,” The brunette digs her phone from her jean pocket and searches the google app for information.

“Apparently I was born on National Ice Cream Cone day,” she says in disbelief at the quirky discovery.

“Okay so you’re aware that every year from here on out i’m texting you “It’s sherbet day” on your birthday now, right?” 

“Is it too late to back out of this whole ‘girlfriends’ thing?” Both women laugh and Chloe swoons at the mere thought of calling Beca her girlfriend. Damn, she sure knows how to pick ‘em. 

“Your turn. Humor me.” Beca insists, watching as the soft light from the bedside lamp illuminates the side of the redheads face perfectly while she focuses on her phone screen. Her features are bright, even in this dim lighting; delicate and elegant and ethereal. Beca’s convinced she’s speaking with a heaven-sent angel. 

A blue-eyed, redheaded kid clinging to her leg while she’s trying to kiss her wife and head out to the recording studio wouldn’t be  _too _ _infuriating_ , she thinks .

“National Chocolate Ice Cream day!”

“Dude really?!” Beca’s genuinely geeked at this point. 

“Really.”

“Wait, so could my birthday present to you be to lick some off of your body? More of a you win, I win ideal situation, you know?” the DJ pokes fun, finding comfort in making sex jokes rather than being serious on the subject. 

“Why wait?” Beca swears she sees the other woman’s pupils dip to a shade darker right then. All giggling has ceased as the air in the room grew thick with anticipation at Chloe’s comment. The older woman holds eye contact as she moves to straddle Beca, her knees folding on either side of the girl’s hips to prop herself on her lap. Chloe rakes her eyes over Beca’s face, looking for a sign to stop in her tracks, one she doesn’t find. She lazily drapes both arms around Beca’s shoulders in a loose embrace. 

Words don’t come out of her mouth, but Chloe can sense the nervousness practically oozing from Beca. The shorter woman has her bottom lip tucked under her teeth and she doesn’t know where to place her hands. She’d been shifting them around, experimenting with this new situation she’s in. 

_Waist? no, too risky.  
_

_Butt? no, too forward._

_Back? no, who even does that?_

Beca wants this oh-so badly but she’s got too much pride to say she’s never experienced anything like it. “I’m not made of glass, Becs. It’s okay,” Chloe assures the other woman “You’re my girlfriend. I’m more than okay with this. Do you want this?” Chloe takes hold of sweaty palms and places them on her hips, waiting for an answer.

“I-yes.” Beca franticly nods to make up for her lack of words. She’s getting lightheaded but she doesn’t want this to end, ever. She sobers up at the feeling of pillowy soft lips crushing into hers in a passionate lock. The shorter woman slowly beginning to move her hands along the redhead’s frame.

Chloe pulls back after a while, inhaling a fresh breath. In front of her, she witnesses the usually hard and intimidating Beca Mitchell let her walls collapse to rubble. She’s vulnerable. She’s beautiful. Chloe plants a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s temple before brushing her lips against Beca’s once again, licking her bottom lip to ask for entrance to which Beca immediately grants. Teeth collide and tongues mingle in the heated kiss. Soft whimpers escape either girls mouths.

“Listen babe, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” Chloe says between ragged breaths “We can always put in a movie or something.”

Chloe feels her hips involuntarily buck up into nothing and so does Beca. Beca works up the courage to let her hands rest on Chloe’s ass, grabbing a handful. If she can’t vocalize that she wants this, she’ll damn sure show it. Chloe lets out a pleasant sigh at the initial grasp. She gives Beca a peck on the lips before peppering her cheek and jaw with kisses, working her way down to the brunette’s throat where she leaves open-mouthed kisses. She sucks at milky skin, tonguing over the freshly-made mark, looking up just in time to find Beca’s eyes fluttering shut.

“I think you might want to see this part, Becs” she chuckles before removing her elephant printed pajama shirt.

Beca’s lazily opens her eyes and is pleasantly surprised to find her girlfriend braless under her pajamas. She shamelessly stares at the supple breasts in front of her, feeling soft hands guide hers to Chloe’s naked chest. She feels pebbled nipples against her palm and both women groan.

“Touch me, Beca, I’m yours.” Chloe whispers in Beca’s ear, sending a thread of shivers down the younger woman’s spine.

Keeping their hands on her, Chloe leans in to reconnect their lips in a passionate kiss, grinding her hips into one Beca’s legs. A moan tearing through her at Beca groping her breasts; she decides it’s not fair to be the only one topless. So she helps Beca shed her leather jacket and thanks God for Beca wearing a low-cut top that shows an ample amount of cleavage. Chloe feels the other woman shift her legs underneath her and whines at the friction. Her panties are probably ruined at this point. 

“Can I?” Beca shyly asks, still eyeing Chloe’s bare chest. “Yes, please,” Beca takes a pert nipple in between her lips, laving and sucking. Chloe places her hand on the back of Beca’s head, arching into her hot mouth. Beca looks up at the woman through hooded eyes, gauging what pleases her most by the expressions flashing on her face. Making sure to give the other breast attention, she squeezes the flesh in her hand before tweaking the hardened nipple. A quiet moan spurs her on. Chloe works her fingers just underneath of Beca’s red top, leaving feather-light touches on her sides, tugging at the hem.

Beca reaches to pull her shirt over her head, revealing a dark blue, lace-trimmed bra. Chloe’s mouth waters at the sight. The garment being a nice contrast against her pale,milky skin and steel blue eyes wasn’t helping either. Beca starts to panic at the blank expression on Chloe’s face and goes to cover herself. 

“Beca, no, wait,” Chloe pleads and takes hold of Beca’s arms, “You’re absolutely stunning, my love.” The comment pulls a shy smile from the DJ, allowing Chloe to slowly pry her arms away from her chest. 

“Hey look at me, you are perfect in my eyes.” Chloe immediately goes to sprinkle little delicate kisses along Beca’s collarbone and chest in a tender manner, as to not freak the other girl out. 

Beca runs her fingers through luscious red locks as Chloe works her hands around her petite torso, blindly searching for the bra clasp. Chloe searches her lovers face for approval, silently asking permission to remove the garment. Beca gives a small nod as the woman gets the bra unclipped, slipping the straps off of her shoulders. Chloe makes sure to take her time, engraving this view in her memory. Beca’s creamy skin under her fingertips, a light sheen of sweat on the girls forehead, the way her chest rises and falls in time to match her own heart rate. Chloe’s been longing for this moment ever since she laid eyes on Beca across the room at a Trebles party. 

Beca’s eyes glimmer in the dim lighting and the light blush on her cheeks never leaves as Chloe continues her deliverance of open-mouthed kisses to her chest. Suddenly she feels herself sink into the duvet, Chloe’s arms on either side of her head as the older woman hovers above. Thick red hair curtaining her face as she grins at her girlfriend. 

“You sure know how to leave a girl speechless huh?” Beca finds solace in making light of her nervousness.

“Says you,” Chloe grinds her clothed core into one of Beca’s legs, inhaling sharply. They share a hot, breathy kiss and Beca’s fingernails drag up Chloe’s back, swallowing her lovers moan.

“Chlo-“ Beca gets out in between whines. “Help me get my jeans off.” Without another word Chloe moves to unzip and pull down the jeans to reveal matching dark blue panties. She takes the initiative to remove her girlfriends high-heeled boots too.

Beca leans up on her elbows, watching the ocean-eyed beauty worship her body. She lets her head lull back at Chloe’s wet kisses to her thighs. The older woman spending a generous amount of time on her legs before teasing her navel with a quick peck and licking up her abdomen. Chloe reconnects their lips and snaps the waistband of Beca’s underwear, eliciting a whimper from the DJ. 

“Let me take care of you, Becs” are the last words Beca fully comprehends before letting herself fall into a haze. Chloe shifts so that Beca’s center is inches from her face and she can already smell the girl’s arousal through her ruined panties. It turns her on to know she has that effect on Beca only after kissing for fifteen minutes. 

She looks up to see Beca’s face scrunched and her chest rising and falling quickly and she feels her legs tremble. Chloe hooks her fingers onto the sides of her girlfriend’s underwear and tugs the garment off, having them land somewhere on the floor. She spreads Beca’s glistening lips with her fingers, admiring her swollen clit before placing a kiss there. She feels Beca shake beneath her—sees the way she’s white-knuckling the comforter and grins to herself. 

“Beale, I swear to god,”

_She’s sexy when she’s turned on_ , Chloe thinks.

Beca feels hot breath against her core and grows antsy. Rubbing her legs together in an attempt to relieve some pressure. Chloe doesn’t tolerate it and quickly parts the woman’s legs. “Nuh-uh Beca, you’re mine.”

Chloe delves in to where Beca needs her the most, her tongue laving at wet folds, her mouth teasingly sucking at her lips. Beca thrashes in bliss, her features contorting in euphoric pleasure and Chloe wraps her arms around her legs to keep her from impatiently bucking. Chloe eagerly laps at the sopping core, relishing in the taste that is Beca Mitchell. She playfully nips at her clit and gathers her juices on her tongue, enjoying the way Beca is a whimpering, whining mess for her right now. She takes the nub in her lips and sucks, moaning at her taste. 

Beca’s a quivering mess with her eyes tightly shut, awaiting her girlfriend’s next touch. Chloe works her hands up the other woman’s abdomen, caressing soft skin, stroking the pads of her thumbs over peaked nipples.

The suction and vibrations on Beca’s clit is enough to send her over the edge. Combined with the attention being given to her sensitive breasts, Chloe makes her body feel heaven-bound; white heat engulfs her as the pit in her stomach tenses and altogether releases. Her hand rushes to hold Chloe against her as she comes down from her high. Chloe’s tongue slows, and she laps at the juices that flow out of her lover.

Chloe’s never seen someone so gorgeously shaky and sweaty post-orgasm, yet graceful and adorable. Beca adorns a wide smile as she bites her lip with her eyes still squeezed shut. 

She feels Chloe plant one last kiss to her still-spasming core before she’s surprised with a sloppy kiss. Beca groans at the taste of herself on Chloe’s lips and smiles into the kiss. Beca rolls into Chloe’s side and she pulls the older woman impossibly closer with her hand on her back. 

Chloe eventually ruffles through her dresser for an extra pair of pj’s for Beca and the two woman find themselves cuddled into each other. It was an unspoken agreement that Beca was spending the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy
> 
> don’t come for me i didn’t proofread this wkswjajsak


	37. you’re easy to love

** _[Beca] 7:30 am_ **

sorry i kinda showed myself out this morning. early class 🙄 i wanted to stay in your arms forever

** _[Beca] 7:33 am_ **

thank you for being gentle with me. i’m v grateful for your patience

** _[Beca] 7:34 am_ **

but enough with this soppiness 🤮

** _[Chloe] 7:42 am_ **

no worries baby. you’re easy to love

** _[Chloe] 7:43 am_ **

btw thanks for putting your pjs in the hamper and the little note you left 😂

** _[Chloe] 7:44 am_ **

“I think you give the best head but you’re also my...first head?? so I think that makes you the best and the worst by default:) either way, thanks lmao

Love, Beca

p.s looking forward to returning the favor”

** _[Chloe] 7:46 am_ **

and you say I’M a mess lol

** _[Beca] 7:50 am_ **

well i mean

** _[Beca] 7:50 am_ **

you play monopoly with the thimble as your token piece and you expect me to take you seriously? lmaoo

** _[Chloe] 7:51 am_ **

ok but i also always win 😤

** _[Beca] 7:56 am_ **

yeah we’ll have to see about that... 

** _[Beca] 7:57 am_ **

gtg class is starting ❤️

** _[Chloe] 8:00 am_ **

enjoy your day becs 😘

** _[Chloe] 8:03 am_ **

p.s totes cooking you breakfast next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to our regular scheduled light banter


	38. a literal kid

** _[Beca] 6:30 pm_ **

kimmy-jin just left 🤔 you thinkin what im thinkin, red?

** _[Chloe] 6:44 pm_ **

omw with some adult coloring books and colored pencils 🤪

** _[Beca] 6:45 pm_ **

i’m dating a literal kid. i’m going to eventually catch a casw AND YOU’RE OLDER THAN ME

** _[Beca] 6:45 pm_ **

case*

** _[Beca] 6:50 pm_ **

i’ll order us a pizza

** _[Chloe] 6:52 pm_ **

half pineapple please 🥺

** _[Beca] 6:53 pm_ **

yeah sure. when i start vomiting on my coloring page don’t say anything. 

** _[Chloe] 6:55 pm_ **

PINEAPPLE BELONGS ON PIZZA.

** _[Chloe] 6:55 pm_ **

i will DIE with this

** _[Beca] 6:56 pm_ **

im making you brush your teeth before kissing me after consuming those mongoloid slices.

** _[Chloe] 7:14 pm_ **

let me innn i gotta pee

** _[Beca] 7:14 pm_ **

omw down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute


	39. *fajitas

_ **[CR] 4:05 pm** _

someone tell chloe to get this childish ass piece of paper off of our fridge

** _[Emily] 4:12 pm_ **

i think its a lovely addition to the house

** _[Fat Amy] 4:22 pm_ **

since when did people take your opinion seriously though?

** _[Chloe] 4:37 pm_ **

im proud of becas work leave it there its cute

** _[Stacie] 4:40 pm_ **

im sure she’s proud of your parents work 🤣

** _[Flo] 4:45 pm_ **

shush pls im in class

** _[Jessica] 5:03 pm_ **

chloe you’re so whipped wtf

** _[Chloe] 5:05 pm_ **

and what about it? 😒

** _[Jessica] 5:05 pm_ **

🤐

** _[Chloe] 5:06 pm_ **

it’s staying, that’s final.

** _[Ashley] 6:21 pm_ **

yo who’s cooking dinner tonight bc im craving flo’s famous fajita’s 🤤

** _[Fat Amy] 6:26 pm_ **

oh yeah i could definitely go for some fajitas

** _[CR] 6:30 pm_ **

not gonna be home so save me some please & thanks

** _[Chloe] 6:32 pm_ **

not gonna be home either but don’t wait up! i plan on eating out tonight😏

** _[Jessica] 6:33 pm_ **

exit the chat.

** _[Beca] 6:33 pm_ **

you...took my coloring home to put it on the fridge?

** _[Beca] 6:33 pm_ **

am i dating a child or a child’s mother? 🤔

** _[Chloe] 6:37 pm_ **

oh shut up you love the attention

** _[Beca] 6:39 pm_ **

can’t say that i disagree

** _[Chloe] 6:39 pm_ **

get off your phone and cuddle me. i’m right beside you becs 🙄

** _[Lilly] 6:44 pm_ **

either way, wouldn’t that be theoretical pedophilia?

** _[Beca] 8:12 pm_ **

😐

** _[Chloe] 8:17 pm_ **

😐

** _[Stacie] 8:18 pm_ **

😐

** _[Jessica] 8:20 pm_ **

😐

** _[Ashley] 8:20 pm_ **

😐

** _[Fat Amy] 8:23 pm_ **

was everything okay at home, lilly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how they just gonna disrespect flo’s wish for them to be quiet while she’s tryna focus in class but then expect her to cook them all dinner?😐😐that was very straight-white-man of them.


	40. *get a room

** _[Chloe] 2:12 pm_ **

girls i bought these the other day when i was out shopping what do we think? 👀

[ ](https://ibb.co/44ft2c5)

** _[Flo] 2:16 pm_ **

beale got booty!!

** _[CR] 2:17 pm_ **

chloe boutta make me risk it all

** _[Ashley] 2:19 pm_ **

gonna steal them hehe

** _[Stacie] 2:23 pm_ **

i’d tap that 🥴

** _[Chloe] 2:24 pm_ **

i said the pants not my butt stace!!

** _[Beca] 2:25 pm_ **

stacie so help me i’ll gut you from armpit to asshole

** _[Stacie] 2:25 pm_ **

using which strap? 🥵

** _[Beca] 2:26 pm_ **

killing you when i meet you.

** _[Chloe] 2:28 pm_ **

sexyyy

_ **[Fat Amy] 2:30 pm** _

horndogs

** _[Fat Amy] 2:30 pm_ **

not bad chloe

** _[Emily] 2:41 pm_ **

🤩 i love the whole fit!

** _[Beca] 2:52 pm_ **

🤤 i’ll keep my thoughts to myself

** _[Stacie] 2:55 pm_ **

🤤 me too

** _[Beca] 2:56 pm_ **

YOU SHOULDN’T BE HAVING THOSE THOUGHTS STACIE IM GONNA MAKE YOU SWALLOW YOUR OWN BLOOD I STG

** _[Fat Amy] 2:56 pm_ **

dont worry beca...stacie barely has any thoughts at all

** _[Beca] 2:56 pm_ **

thats MY woman 😒 go get your own dude

** _[Chloe] 2:58 pm_ **

relax baby i’m all yours 

** _[Chloe] 2:59 pm_ **

although ur v sexy when ur jealous and i sorta wanna **** *** **** ********

** _[Jessica] 3:01 pm_ **

get a room you two 🤮

** _[Lilly] 3:01 pm_ **

i hate being in groupchats with couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealousy looks good on beca


	41. *friendsgiving

** _[Emily] 2:02 pm_ **

guys thanksgiving break is coming up

** _[Emily] 2:02 pm_ **

we should have friendsgiving before we all seperate!!!

** _[Stacie] 2:04 pm_ **

yeah we can even invite beca 👀 unless she still wants to kill me

** _[Emily] 2:05 pm_ **

we’ve never actually met her in person so why not

** _[Jessica] 2:06 pm_ **

legacy’s got a point. im down

** _[CR] 2:06 pm_ **

im in...but im seasoning my own food lmAo

** _[Lilly] 2:06 pm_ **

I saw her come in the house 3 days ago and follow chloe to her and stacie’s room

** _[Stacie] 2:08 pm_ **

oooo beale got banged 🥵

** _[CR] 2:08 pm_ **

👀 damn chloe

** _[Chloe] 2:10 pm_ **

lilly why didn’t you say something lol we all could’ve chatted

** _[Flo] 2:12 pm_ **

Bellas Friendsgiving Feast 2019!!! 🥳🍲

** _[Fat Amy] 2:13 pm_ **

only if there’s cheesecake

** _[Beca] 2:15 pm_ **

agreeing with amy. 

** _[Beca] 2:16 pm_ **

also, i apologize for anything you had to hear lilly

** _[CR] 2:17 pm_ **

WAIT ARE YOU A SCREAMER? LMAOO

** _[Jessica] 2:17 pm_ **

HAHAHA poor lilly

** _[Ashley] 2:17 pm_ **

i’ll bring the cheesecake 🤪

** _[Lilly] 2:18 pm_ **

i’ll bring my nunchucks

** _[Jessica] 2:20 pm_ **

....who’s gonna tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this outta be an interesting meetup...


	42. that’s naughty (minor gc content)

** _ [Beca] 4:56 pm _ **

the way you licked your spoon earlier had me thinking some thoughts 

** _[Beca] 4:57 pm_ **

wish you touched me under the table. that would’ve been so sexy babe

** _[Beca] 5:26 pm_ **

chloe 😩 screw this movie give me attention

** _[Beca] 5:30 pm_ **

you look so beautiful rn and it’s making me want to display public affection. stop it.

** _[Chloe] 5:48 pm_ **

meet me in the bathroom since you can’t focus on the movie 🙄

** _[Beca] 5:49 pm_ **

chloe thats naughty! christmas is coming up

** _[Chloe] 5:51 pm_ **

oh don’t catch a tone and try to play innocent as if you didn’t just text me all that

** _[Chloe] 5:53 pm_ **

don’t think i didn’t see you staring at me while i was stuffing the fucking turkey yesterday 🙄 horny ass

** _[Chloe] 5:54 pm_ **

you said you were staying for break anyway...we literally have all the time and you just can’t wait huh?

** _[Beca] 5:57 pm_ **

cursing too 🤤 all i’m saying is that i wish i was that turkey

** _[Chloe] 6:02 pm_ **

jess, ash, em and stace are upstairs packing & the rest of the girls are too engrossed in this movie.

** _[Chloe] 6:02 pm_ **

bathroom. wait 5 minutes after i get up and then tell them you’re checking if i’m sick. 

** **BONUS GC CONTENT** **

** _(set during the next night)_ **

** _[CR] 9:19 pm_ **

lowkey tempted to break into chloe’s room & stab her n beca

** _[Jessica] 9:21 pm_ **

Lmao why?

** _[CR] 9:20 pm_ **

I CAN HEAR THEM HAVING SEX. turns out beca isn’t a screamer but

** _[CR] 9:21 pm_ **

ALL I WANTED WAS TO NOT BE REMINDED OF HOW MUCH I MISS MY BOO OVER THIS BREAK BUT INSTEAD I HAVE TO HEAR BECA MOANING THAT SHE’S CHLOES BITCH

** _[Stacie] 9:24 pm_ **

oh my god they’re into name calling. wish i would’ve stayed home 😏

** _[Fat Amy] 9:25 pm_ **

kinky bastards

** _[CR] 9:47 pm_ **

oh my fucking..

** _[CR] 9:47 pm_ **

chloe just told beca to suck her dick 😐

** _[Stacie] 9:50 pm_ **

damn they’re using a strap 🤣

** _[Emily] 9:51 pm _ **

im suddenly v happy to not be home rn

** _[Ashley] 9:56 pm_ **

praying for u CR

** _[CR] 10:00 pm_ **

please do. i highkey want to die right now

** _[Flo] 10:03 pm_ **

well...how is everyone else's break so far?

** _[Emily] 10:05 pm_ **

missing my girls already <3

** _[Fat Amy] 10:07 pm_ **

missing everyone except legacy <3

** _[CR] 10:10 pm_ **

you’re mad petty omg 🤣 my break WAS okay until these two bang bunnies started mating...or whatever stacie said

** _[Jessica] 10:19 pm_ **

getting over that cold?

** _[CR] 10:20 pm_ **

yeah i think it’s completely gone

** _[Ashley] 10:23 pm_ **

How’s Lilly? the last time i heard from her she needed my thumbprint for something

** _[Ashley] 10:23 pm_ **

she stayed home right? 

** _[Stacie] 10:24 pm_ **

🤷🏼‍♀️

** _[Flo] 10:24 pm_ **

🤷🏽‍♀️

** _[Lilly] 10:25 pm_ **

🤷🏻‍♀️

** _[CR] 10:25 pm_ **

🤷🏾‍♀️

** _[Jessica] 10:26 pm_ **

🤷🏻‍♀️

** _[Jessica] 10:29 pm_ **

WAIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn a snapchat story lasts longer than beca’s patience.


	43. *maccas

** _[Fat amy] 5:37 pm_ **

yoooo aca-bitches im stopping by maccas after class you guys want anything?

** _[Emily] 5:41 pm_ **

caramel frap pls!

** _[Ashley] 5:42 pm_ **

10 nuggets 🥴 pleassee

** _[Beca] 5:42 pm_ **

whats maccas

** _[Chloe] 5:43 pm_ **

mcdonalds babe

** _[Beca] 5:43 pm_ **

oh cool

** _[Stacie] 5:47 pm_ **

im good ames

** _[Flo] 5:50 pm_ **

no thank youuu...gained too much weight over break:(

** _[Ashley] 5:52 pm_ **

it’s literally been a little over week flo. have you not worked off some calories since then? 😂

** _[Beca] 6:02 pm_ **

wtf no fair im still in a lecture 

** _[Chloe] 6:04 pm_ **

dont worry babygirl i’ll bring you something better to eat later;)

** _[Stacie] 6:05 pm_ **

bada ba ba ba im Mcfuckin it

** _[CR] 6:06 pm_ **

well at least now we officially know who tops and who bottoms now

** _[Jessica] 6:10 pm_ **

did you seriously think beca would top? in a relationship with chloe beale? im pretty sure chloe would top a fucking rhinoceros if she could

** _[Jessica] 6:11 pm_ **

beca’s probably the bottomest bottom to ever bottom in gay history

** _[Chloe] 6:17 pm_ **

they figured you out, mitchell...you’ve been caught

** _[Beca] 6:22 pm_ **

I AM NOT A BOTTOM

** _[Chloe] 6:22 pm_ **

it’s no use trying to hide

** **

** _[Stacie] 6:23 pm_ **

yeah beca, every top needs a bottom

** _[Beca] 6:24 pm_ **

i’ll have you know i am a switch

** _[Flo] 6:27 pm_ **

like nintendo? oh my god 

** _[Beca] 6:28 pm_ **

no...you know like a vers?

** _[Chloe] 6:29 pm_ **

no you aren’t

** _[CR] 6:42 pm_ **

beca the amount of times i’ve heard you submit to chloe...just shut up fibbing

** _[Ashley] 6:42 pm_ **

aca-awkward

** _[Beca] 6:45 pm_ **

i dont need to prove anything to any of you 😤

** _[Lilly] 7:22 pm_ **

anybody need the butcher knife before i use it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said...clowns. absolute jesters. fools. a circus.


	44. i love you

** _[Beca] 12:46 pm_ **

omw back from the studio but call me, goof. 

** _[Chloe] 1:02 pm_ **

what’s the hurry? i was cleaning out my closet lol sorry

** _[Beca] 1:05 pm_ **

wanna talk about some future set-lists for you aca-bitches and i dont wanna forget the ideas lmao 

** _[Beca] 1:07 pm_ **

you scratch my back, i scratch yours 🤝 i can impress my boss AND be a good girlfriend 👌🏻

**chlo my weirdo**

_would like to facetime..._

~

** **

** _[Chloe] 5:51 pm_ **

oh yeah btw are you going hime for the holidays becs?

** _[Chloe] 5:51 pm_ **

home*

** _[Beca] 5:56 pm_ **

nah i don’t feel like fake-loving my stepmoms cooking and then proceeding to unwrap a cheap bundle of ankle socks. hbu babe?

** _[Chloe] 6:01 pm_ **

no actually. christmas break is gonna be so short and i just wanna get ahead on the choreo & looks for our winterball performance 

** _[Chloe] 6:02 pm_ **

not having a co-captain is hard:(

** _[Beca] 6:27 pm_ **

sounds like you could use a literal break. i’m omw over. lets just clear our minds and be at peace with each others company

** _[Chloe] 6:30 pm_ **

i really need that rn before i like...combust from stress 😂 thank you baby

** _[Chloe] 6:30 pm_ **

i’ll supply the cozy blankets ❤️i found an old trolls one amy got me for an old birthday present LMAO in the very back of my closet 

** _[Chloe] 6:32 pm_ **

i think stacie moved it off my bed to hide it when she had some guy over...confronting her first thing in the morning 

** _[Beca] 6:42 pm_ **

you know i hate that movie omg chloe i swear

** _[Beca] 6:43 pm_ **

POPPYS VOICE IS SQUEAKY AS HELL 

** _[Chloe] 6:44 pm_ **   


like yours🥺now c'mon it’s fuzzy and it’ll keep your always-freezing-ass warm

** _[Beca] 6:44 pm_ **

UGH fine. i’ve got something to tell you anyway but i didn’t wanna be  _that guy _ and tell you via text yknow?

** **

** _[Chloe] 6:45 pm_ **

oh alright 👀 doors unlocked for ya becs just come on up to my room

** _[Beca] 6:55 pm_ **

👍🏻

~

Beca takes in a deep breath as she softly knocks on the bedroom door. A polka-dotted sign reading “Stacie & Chloe’s Turf” gently rattles against the door at the disturbance.  This is it,  she thinks to herself. Her hands shake and all she can think about is the tightening in her chest and how her pulse is thrumming in her ears. She can imagine the look on Chloe’s face when she tells her what she needs to say, and the vision makes her heart race.

Chloe opens the door wide to see a nervous Beca picking at the sleeves of her flannel. Chloe’s lip is tucked between her teeth and she’s obviously fidgeting, probably scared about what Beca would like to talk to her about. “H-hi,” she says shakily. Millions of thoughts are racing through her brain and she looks absolutely terrified, probably afraid that Beca’s about to break her heart.

“Hey babe”, Beca says instead. A shy smile playing onto her lips. The sight makes Chloe ease up a bit and she moves forward to give Beca a proper hello.

The kiss is soft and gentle and Beca’s hands are resting on Chloe’s hips, holding her close and steadying her. Both women’s nerves seem to simmer down at the simple interaction. They both sigh into each other’s mouths and Beca licks at Chloe’s lips, wanting to feel closer to her. Chloe stops her though. She pulls away and rests her forehead against the younger woman’s. “You wanted to tell me something, right?”

Beca closes her eyes and nods her head. Her breathing slows as she takes in all of Chloe. Her hands on her body, the way the redhead’s breath puffs against her lips, how her blue eyes seem to be brimming with emotion. Beca thinks back to all of the pain that she’s put Chloe through in these past 3 months and it makes her chest tighten. She was scared and stupid, she can’t believe she’d made her jump through hoops when Chloe was so ready to just love her.

Flashes of sweaty skin and soft moans filter into her head now. How Chloe claimed her as hers that night that they did anything but sleep. All she can remember is Chloe’s tongue curling inside of her, her words of praise, how gentle she was with her as she hit her high. It causes a shiver to run through Beca’s body and she smiles softly.

Lastly, she flashes to the future. Chloe holding her hand tightly as Beca introduces her to her parents. Thoughts of Chloe on one knee in front of her, a diamond ring held between her fingers and a look overflowing with adoration and love on her features. Finally, she pictures a small child sitting on Chloe’s lap, fiery hair and bright blue eyes, calling her Mommy.

“I love you,” Beca finally breathes out. “I love you so fucking much.”

The words make Chloe pull her forehead away from Beca’s and she stares at her, eyes wide with surprise. “You...what?” she asks, her voice filled with disbelief.

Beca laughs a bit and moves her hands to cup the redhead’s jaw. “I’m in love with you, Chlo. You’re so kind and loving and deserve so much. I may not be able to give you everything you want, but I can give you my heart, soul, my everything. I need you, Chloe.” 

A look of realization dawns onto Chloe’s features and she grins widely. “You love me?”

“I love you,” Beca confirms.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peep how chloe’s contact in beca’s phone went from ‘the weirdo’ to ‘my weirdo’


	45. i hate you

**<strike></strike> _[Beca] 3:23 pm_ **

i hate that you literally took pictures of me changing

** _[Beca] 3:30 pm_ **

first you drag me out to shop when i was in the middle of a nice ass mix and then you take these on MY phone? 🤦🏻‍♀️

** _[Beca] 3:31 pm_ **

the audacity. putting up a craiglist ad for a new girlfriend

** _[Chloe] 3:43 pm_ **

duh who wouldn’t take that photo op? i’m in class though becs shhh

** _[Beca] 3:45 pm_ **

oh well in that case here’s a gentle reminder of how animalistic you are

** _[Chloe] 3:58 pm_ **

well at least the guy behind me knows i have great sex now. he’s been hitting on me since the beginning of this year

** _[Beca] 4:00 pm_ **

yeah with ME. YOUR GIRLFRIEND

** _[Beca] 4:01 pm_ **

did he see that?

** _[Chloe] 4:11 pm_ **

my brightness is down now dumbass 😂 but thanks for reminding me i need to wash your tie dye shirt that i still have 

** _[Beca] 4:15 pm_ **

you’re such a boob girl

** _[Chloe] 4:18 pm_ **

BECA

** _[Beca] 4:20 pm_ **

mmmm chloe baby

** _[Beca] 4:25 pm_ **

all for u

** _[Chloe] 5:00 pm_ **

i hate you

** _[Beca] 5:01 pm_ **

then i bet ur gonna hate my christmas gift WAY more 

~

** _[Chloe] 11:50 pm_ **

let me in

** _[Beca] 12:02 pm_ **

chloe wtf it’s midnight dude

** _[Chloe] 12:02 pm_ **

now, mitchell.

The two musically inclined women make their way up to Beca’s shared dorm, which, to Chloe’s pleasant surprise, is empty, but Chloe has no time for questions on Kimmy-Jin’s whereabouts. She’s got other things in mind. 

As soon as the door is shut Beca feels herself being pressed flush against it, the back of her band shirt riding up against the cool wood. Chloe’s lips meet her girlfriends in a searing kiss, her hands selfishly clinging to Beca’s sides, caressing every inch of milky smooth skin and working their way up and under the worn shirt. Beca makes no real effort to move, enjoying this side of Chloe. Instead she leans into the warm hand cradling the side of her face as their tongues fight for dominance. 

Sure she likes to tease the older woman on how possessive she can get at times but Beca wouldn’t have it any other way. She loves it when Chloe gets all passionate about something and who is she to deny Chloe’s enthusiastic nature, in any circumstance including sex? Beca likes to think that by being submissive she’s simply encouraging her girlfriend’s animated dynamic. By no means will Beca admit to being a bottom for her own pleasure though. It’s funny, really.

Chloe hurriedly sheds herself of her beanie and jacket, snagging a couple strands of her hair in the process. “Jesus Chloe you’ve got to be more careful babe,” Beca calmly fixes the mess that is Chloe’s hair, “That’s why i’ve got you to remind me”, a playful grin etches itself on Chloe’s lips and she presses a loving kiss to Beca’s cheek once she’s tangle-free.

Chloe swiftly takes hold of the DJ’s hips and reconnects them to the door, trailing kisses from Beca’s jaw to her throat before lowering herself onto her knees. Her face now inches from Beca’s pajama-clad core.

“Chloe,” Beca whines. Her breathing had grown shaky within seconds of seeing Chloe on her knees for her; her groin instantly growing wet at the sight. 

“Shut it, Beca. You knew what you were getting into when you sent those pictures,” Chloe snaps. A lingering kiss is planted on the brunette’s clothed hipbone, “I bet you couldn’t wait for me to come get you off, huh my little slut?” A weak whimper leaves the younger woman’s mouth. It’s seeming like that’s  _all_ she can get out at the moment.

“You like that, Beca? Christmas is a week away and you’re here being such a naughty girl for me.” Chloe says smugly. The redhead hooks her fingers over the already sagging pajama pants and pulls them down along with wet, black panties. Beca’s center glistens in the dimly-lit room. “A lover of dirty talk huh?” Beca smiles at the rhetoric remark and steps out of the puddle of garments. 

“Now be a good girl and i’ll fuck you like a bad one,” Beca felt her knees practically buckle at that sentence alone. “Stay quiet, people are probably trying to sleep.” Chloe teases the other woman, gently blowing cool air on her heated core, eliciting a soft groan from the girl and sending goosebumps up her torso.

Not wasting any time, Chloe parts the sopping lips with her pointer and middle and latches onto Beca’s swollen nub, sucking and laving, enjoying the sound of harshly swallowed moans from the girl above her. Chloe bats her eyes up to meet her girlfriends in a hazy gaze. Beca’s knees tremble at the flick of Chloe’s skillful tongue and she forces herself to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep quiet. Chloe chuckles into Beca’s center and it nearly sends her into a frenzy. 

Beca had been secretly waiting for this moment since seven this morning. The DJ had woken up early in a cold sweat from a particularly sensual dream about a particularly sensual woman. Her woman. The woman pleasuring her on her knees right now. 

_Snap out of it, Mitchell!_

Beca felt the pit in her stomach lighting aflame and ground her hips down onto her lovers face, chasing her long awaited orgasm. Chloe brings a hand up to thumb over the sensitive nub while her tongue works the middle, soon replacing the wet muscle with her fingers, pumping in time with the small high pitched mewls escaping Beca’s lips. She watches as the DJ’s eyes roll into the back of her head from the ridiculous amount of pleasure.

“Look–baby–don’t you want to watch me?” Beca groans at her girlfriend’s forwardness, but allows her eyes to droop lower to see Chloe’s twinkling eyes staring up at her through her thighs. 

Chloe’s digits angle upwards to hit the DJ’s sweet spot and she grinds down to drive her fingers deeper. She slips her fingers in and out of her rapidly, Beca’s core clenching tightly around her lover as a shudder reigns throughout her body. 

Suddenly she’s very aware of the flames licking the inside in her stomach, making her toes curl. Before she was merely milking her climax, but now she finds herself chasing it, almost slamming down to meet Chloe’s fingers delving into her.

Beca throws her head back awaiting her climax, not even caring about bumping her head on the door, when she stops moving altogether, white heat shooting through her body.

“C’mon baby, come for me like my good little girl.” Chloe slows her fingers but still thrusts, allowing Beca to ride out her high. When Beca slumps over she removes her digits and places one last soft kiss to her pussy before standing up to gather her limp girlfriend; Chloe all but drags the younger woman to her bed. 

“Wow-you’re...” Beca’s train of thought is lost.

“Take your time it’s not a race,” Chloe snickers

“Maybe I won’t put up that Craigslist ad after all,” Beca says more to herself than Chloe. She watches as the redhead flops down onto the foot of the bed, getting situated with her back against the wall, crossing her legs in front of her. A faint shine on her chin from their previous activities. A newfound confidence spurs Beca on because before she knows it she’s straddling Chloe’s lap, still naked from her hips down. 

“Hi,” Chloe greets her with a budding smile, wrapping her arms around the younger woman’s hips. The redhead lovingly gives the other woman an eskimo kiss. (Their faces are too close for her to resist). Beca doesn’t vocally respond but instead chooses to kitten-lick at Chloe’s cheeks, licking up what Chloe missed. 

“Good right? You’re so sweet.” 

Beca, still silent, reaches to fumble with the hem of Chloe’s sweater. Licking her way up to the redheads ear, she nibbles on the lobe before whispering a single word and completely moving off of the other woman. “ _Strip_.”

In record time Chloe’s down to her bra and panties. A matching cherry red set. She makes a show of removing her panties, wiggling out of them and bending to take them from her ankles, showing off her gorgeous legs as she moves to stand straight again. She spots Beca from the corner of her eye practically drooling on herself and can’t hide the smile threatening to show.

“You first,” Chloe nods to the band shirt still covering Beca’s torso. 

Beca happily obliges, discarding the shirt down onto the floor beside her bed. Chloe ogles at her naked chest, so bare and beautiful in all it’s glory. Pretty pink nipples standing at attention. Chloe didn’t realize she she’d been staring that hard until Beca motioned with her finger for her to come closer. Beca patted the spot next to where she’d been laying, waiting for Chloe to have a seat before playing with the straps of the red lace bra.

_She definitely planned this_,  Beca thought .

Chloe reaches behind her to unhook the bra, letting it fall in her lap before tossing it to the side. Beca ‘pulls a Chloe’ and takes more than a minute to just admire the sight in front of her. Chloe Beale, completely naked in front of her and at her will. She thinks for a second that she should definitely send more inappropriate pictures while her girlfriend is in class. 

“Show me,” Chloe tilts her head in slight confusion, “Show me what you do when you think of me; how you imagine me pleasuring you. Tell me what you fantasize.” Beca continues in a sultry voice.

The other woman stares at her for a bit before obeying. Chloe lets her eyes flutter shut as she leans back against soft pillows, situating herself. She brings a hand to cup her own breast as she works her way down her abdomen with the other, running feather-light touches around and down her stomach. “I think about your smile-“ she pauses her movements to think “-how every time we’re together you bite your lip often. I think about your teeth on me,” she rolls a pert nipple between her thumb and pointer, “-then your tongue. I pretend it’s your hand and mouth on my tits, teasing my sensitive nipples to their peaks.” Beca quietly groans as her girlfriends lewdness. 

Chloe takes her lip in between her teeth.

“Keep going.” Beca urges in a low murmur, way too turned on to use her full voice.

“I imagine your cool fingertips exploring my body, your lips on my neck.” The singer tilts her head up so her throat is on display as if she’s waiting for her girlfriend to claim it with harsh kisses and marks. She takes her time with one hand still squeezing her breast, tracing her inner thigh with the other. The hand slowly moving to rub her clit in slow tight circles. 

“Your fingers would feel so much better than mine, Beca.” The frustrated woman breathes out. She listens for anything Beca has to say but nothing comes so she continues her ministrations. “I get so turned on thinking about how nice your skin feels on mine. How your tongue would feel on me, eating me out and sucking me off,” her fingers speed up “I get so wet just from the thought alone of your tongue making me feel good. Riding it and tasting myself afterwards. God, Beca, I need you baby! So bad!” Chloe all but screams, growing impatient from her sexual frustrations. 

“Where do you need me?”

“My pussy. Your tongue. Now.” Chloe demands in between gritted teeth. Her eyes fluttering open to see Beca moving to the bottom of the bed, her girlfriend’s pale smooth skin gliding against her own as Beca makes herself comfortable between Chloe’s legs. 

“Tell me what you want, babe.” Beca sexily speaks just above a whisper.

“Beca please just- I don’t care just do something!” Chloe raises her voice and rubs her legs together in hopes of relieving some tension. She reaches to touch herself but is quickly stopped by strong hands prying her fingers from her center. 

“I don’t recall saying you could make yourself come though, sweetheart.” Beca scolds 

“Your mouth sucking on my clit and your fingers inside me,” Chloe calmly gets out. “ _Please_.”

Beca kisses the corner of her girlfriends hip before peppering sweet kisses inwards of her thigh down toward where she needs her the most

“I’m all yours.”

That’s all Beca needs to hear before she’s devouring her girlfriend. She moans at her first taste. Something sweet, something salty, something Chloe. Her nose tickles the sensitive bundle of nerves as she licks a broad stripe up her soaked slit and the singer yelps. Beca abruptly stops everything she’s doing, worried she had somehow hurt Chloe. After all, this is her first time going down on her. Chloe reassures her by gripping chestnut locks and guiding Beca’s face back down to her center.

The DJ resumes her assault on wet flesh, taking Chloe’s clit between her lips, gently sucking on the hardened nub. “Yessss Becs don’t stop,” 

Beca feels invincible in this moment. Making her girlfriend of 3 months writhe beneath her. She’d been so grateful for Chloe’s patience with her but frankly, she herself couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted, no,  _needed_ to thank her and praise her and please her and- and-

Beca’s mind was on overload. She was determined to do all those things at once or embarrass herself trying. Either way, She knows Chloe will love her unconditionally. Chloe had been through enough of Beca’s awkward word vomits and she’s still here. Beca figured since no words were needed she’d nail it.

Chloe’s words of encouragement rousing life into Beca’s heart and groin. Growing bolder with every whine and whimper, Beca teases the squirming singer’s entrance with a finger before dipping the digit in. She feels Chloe’s walls immediately tighten around her and thrusts deeper, curling into a spongy patch. Chloe’s all mewls and moans above her, gripping the sheets with one hand and her breast in the other. 

“One more, baby,” Chloe whines

So Beca adds another finger, easing into Chloe’s slick heat. Once she’s familiar with her thrusting pattern, Beca syncs kittenish licks with her thrusts and works her girlfriend’s frustrations away. Steadily stroking, Beca continues to hit the rough patch with the curve of her digits being just right.

“Oh Beca! I’m so close, keep goi-” Chloe cries

Tonguing her clit, teasing the bundles of nerves in tight circles, she feels Chloe spasm under her tongue as she comes with a silent scream. Beca slows her fingers but doesn’t remove them. She continues to kiss and soothe her girlfriend before easing out of her and watching as she floats down from her ecstasy. Chloe is beautiful, with strands of strawberry colored hair sticking to her sweat drenched forehead and raggedy panted breathes escaping her mouth, naked chest heaving up and down in the poor lighting, she’s absolutely beautiful

Beca wonders how she got so lucky.

The singer sits up properly against the pile of pillows, recovering from her earth-shattering orgasm and getting comfortable before inviting Beca to lie with her. The smaller woman tucks herself under her girlfriends arms and smiles against her chest in the loving embrace. 

“Was it everything you fantasized about?”

“Oh baby you’re literally way more than I ever could’ve dreamed of. I mean that in every single way.” 

“I love you.” Beca confessed 

“I love you too.” Chloe seals the statement with a kiss to Beca’s rosy cheek. 

Beca thanks the almighty Kimmy-Jin doesn’t come back until lunchtime the following day. Retrieving a couple of her textbooks, tipping her nose up at the faint smell of sex tainting the room. She doesn’t say anything, much to Beca’s relief. Albeit Beca doesn’t miss the girl’s silent judging; a look of utter disgust splayed on the quiet woman’s visage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that sexual frustration hit different🥴sorry i’ve been majorly slacking guys...ya mans been going tf THROUGH it.


	46. baby beca

** _[Beca] 6:34 am_ **

woke up extra early to be early to your show...feel special. beca mitchell wakes up early for no one.

** _[Chloe] 7:01 am_ **

aca-dorable ❤️ meet me at the door on the side of the auditorium & i’ll let you in. i’m giving you backstage access lol

** _[Chloe] 7:03 am_ **

it’s locked but just stand there i’ll be out in like 10...i’m changing

** _[Beca] 7:06 am_ **

i look stupid 

** _[Beca] 7:09 am_ **

some jogger just passed by and shot me a dirty look. sir go back to sleep it’s 7am in December and i bet your nuts are freezing in those basketball shorts

** _[Chloe] 7:14 am_ **

comiinngg

** _[Beca] 7:16 am_ **

not to be a prepubescent 12 year old boy but that’s what you said last night too 🥴

** _[Beca] 8:32 am_ **

i know the show is just starting and your phone is in my pocket while you’re out there but im live-texting my reactions bc i know im gonna be thoroughly impressed

** _[Beca] 8:36 am_ **

my girlfriend’s amazing wtf... are the other girls are pretty good too😂

** _[Beca] 8:54 am_ **

this choreo is everything dude. fits perfectly with the medley 👌🏻

** _[Beca] 9:07 am_ **

oh no sweetie why? you’re so extra lmao who told you to hop like that? 

** _[Beca] 9:16 am_ **

the talent i’m witnessing is chilling 

** _[Beca] 9:20 am_ **

hurry off stage i can’t wait to hug you!!!

** _[Beca] 9:21 am_ **

who knew that all it took was one (1) Chloe Beale to make me soft?

** _[Beca] 10:22 am_ **

aw they’re gonna miss you when you graduate

  


** _[Chloe] 10:29 am_ **

you had to stand on your tippy-toes to take that 🥺🥺 i keep forgetting how short your arms are too aww 

** _[Chloe] 10:30 am_ **

wait now i wanna see baby beca

** _[Chloe] 10:30 am_ **

i can’t imagine you being any shorter than you are now

** _[Beca] 10:37 am_ **

just for that you aren’t getting the baby pics i was about to send

** _[Chloe] 10:40 am_ **

someone forgot they told me their passcode huh?

** _[Beca] 10:41 am_ **

changing it as we speak 🥴 you’re not getting my phone beale

** _[Beca] 10:45 am_ **

say goodbye to the girls and meet me out front whenever you’re all changed. getting us an uber bc we’re celebrating over brunch

** _[Beca] 10:45 am_ **

my treat

** _[Chloe] 10:51 am_ **

awww becs okay be right out. don’t think i’m gonna forget about those baby pictures though mitchell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine chloe’s face beaming with love as she reads beca’s spam after their show is done🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺imagine chloe stealing a kiss after she’s done reading everything and beca questions what that was for and chloe’s only response is “Everything.”🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺


	47. *family

** _[Beca] 3:32 pm_ **

I still can’t believe you guys really fucked it up on that stage last week

** _[Chloe] 3:35 pm_ **

my bella babies!!! proud of us girls

** _[Stacie] 3:36 pm_ **

and then beca fucked it up offstage 🥴

** _[Emily] 3:38 pm_ **

huh

** _[Chloe] 3:40 pm_ **

not letting you ruin my good mood stace!

** _[Stacie] 3:41 pm_ **

whaaaaattt i’m just telling everyone what you told me 🤷🏻‍♀️😏

** _[Fat Amy] 3:44 pm_ **

damn 👀

** _[Flo] 3:44 pm_ **

in my country we call that “head for the holidays”

** _[Flo] 3:45 pm_ **

yknow like home for the holidays

** _[Jessica] 3:45 pm_ **

grossss guys

** _[CR] 3:46 pm_ **

at least somebody got laid 😔

** _[Ashley] 3:49 pm_ **

anyway,

** _[Ashley] 3:49 pm_ **

ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!

** _[Emily] 3:49 pm_ **

!!!!!

** _[Jessica] 3:49 pm_ **

!!!!!

** _[Chloe] 3:50 pm_ **

someone’s doing the dishes and it’s not gonna be me. 

** _[CR] 3:51 pm_ **

or me

** _[Fat Amy] 3:51 pm_ **

or me

** _[Emily] 3:51 pm_ **

me neither

** _[Jessica] 3:53 pm_ **

lmao im not even home rn

** _[Ashley] 3:54 pm_ **

^ what she said

** _[Flo] 3:55 pm_ **

ashley i can see you hiding on the other side of the room

** _[Ashley] 3:56 pm_ **

🤫

** _[Lilly] 3:59 pm_ **

dishes make me anxious.

** _[Flo] 4:00 pm_ **

stacie...

** _[Stacie] 4:05 pm_ **

beca...

** _[Beca] 4:07 pm_ **

im at my own place, you dumbass 😭😭

** _[Stacie] 4:08 pm_ **

so

** _[Stacie] 4:08 pm_ **

if you can eat ass, you can clean glass 🗣

** _[Jessica] 4:10 pm_ **

if you can get kinky, you can get sinky 🗣

** **

** _[Emily] 4:10 pm_ **

if you can dirty your hands, you can clean pans 🗣

** _[CR] 4:11 pm_ **

if you can suck chloe’s boobs, you can clean off excess food 🗣

** _[Fat Amy] 4:13 pm_ **

if you can fuck your mate, you can dry a plate 🗣

** _[Ashley] 4:14 pm_ **

if you can get fucked, you can wash some cups 🗣

** _[Chloe] 4:15 pm_ **

ENOUGH

** _[Beca] 4:16 pm_ **

wait i love how stacie automatically assumed i eat ass 🤣🤣

** _[Chloe] 4:16 pm_ **

🙄

** _[Emily] 4:28 pm_ **

cmon and get the dishes done beca so we can bake cookies afterwards 🥰

** _[Flo] 4:30 pm_ **

yeah come on over, miss beca! could use some extra hands finishing up hanging some of the smaller ornaments for the tree

** _[Fat Amy] 4:31 pm_ **

yeah come on beca you’re family

** _[CR] 4:32 pm_ **

amy speaking facts

** _[Beca] 4:40 pm_ **

omw nerds...although i dont remember signing up to be the house maid

** _[Beca] 4:42 pm_ **

hey uhh...not to be soft but i appreciate you guys welcoming me as an honorary bella. my dad and i never really celebrated holidays a lot so it’s nice to have a family to be with

** _[Beca] 4:43 pm_ **

I love you awesome nerds

** _[Beca] 4:45 pm_ **

for the record, anyone say ‘aw’ or ‘cute’ or anything mushy and i’ll turn around & walk right back to my dorm.

** _[Chloe] 4:46 pm_ **

shut up and get your CUTE ass over here. we all love you too  😘

** _[Jessica] 5:12 pm_ **

i’d hug you but i’m not home and i have a cold...

** _[Beca] 5:33 pm_ **

ew good stay out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triple update bc i’m sorry lmao
> 
> enjoy!


	48. lost in walmart

** _[Chloe] 1:18 pm_ **

ok so what did flo say we needed more of?

** _[Beca] 1:20 pm_ **

2 more packets of gravy, a small bag of potatoes, hawaiian rolls, and fresh basil

** _[Beca] 1:20 pm_ **

split up n conquer?

** _[Chloe] 1:21 pm_ **

i call basil & potatoes but only bc the flowers are by the fresh veggies 🥺

** _[Beca] 1:28 pm_ **

lmaooo some guy in aisle 4 just hit on me

** _[Chloe] 1:29 pm_ **

i wouldn’t mind hitting on him...literally.

** _[Beca] 1:30 pm_ **

wait he’s in the aisle over now. come to 5, there’s a stupid plastic mistletoe hanging. you can let him know i’m yours or whatever

** _[Beca] 1:30 pm_ **

can’t believe i’m condoning this childish behavior

** _[Beca] 1:37 pm_ **

where’d you wander off to now? almost ready to go?

** _[Beca] 1:37 pm_ **

we came for dinner ingredients, beale 🗣 we should not be getting lost in walmart over some packets of gravy

** _[Beca] 1:41 pm_ **

nvm i found you. i’ve just been standing here looking at you smell those flowers for 10 minutes

** _[Chloe] 1:45 pm_ **

buying you a bouquet 💖

** _[Beca] 1:45 pm_ **

getting an uber 💖

** _[Chloe] 1:47 pm_ **

wait im checking out :(

** _[Beca] 1:53 pm_ **

amy just texted to pick up some more cookie dough

** _[Chloe] 1:56 pm_ **

but i just checked out :(

** _[Beca] 1:57 pm_ **

one word for ya: not my problem

** _[Chloe] 1:57 pm_ **

that’s not one word

** _[Beca] 1:57 pm_ **

that’s not my problem

** _[Chloe] 1:58 pm_ **

and they say chivalry is dead... you’re paying for the uber 😒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why’d it take these boneheads 40 minutes to pick up 6 items?
> 
> this story is almost over guys:( two more chapters of bechloe bickering & banter


	49. christmas night

Each girl had snuggled into a blanket in their respective area of the spacious living room, trailing each other on their own individual conversations. Jessica cozied up to Ashley on the loveseat in their candy cane-themed onesies and shared a slice of pie, while Lilly sat criss-crossed on the center ottoman with pigtails adorning her snuggie-clad shoulders. Stacie situated herself on the corner of the couch, leaning over the arm of the chair to show Cynthia-Rose the pictures they’d all taken earlier; the latter of the two women not paying much attention at all to the actual phone screen. Flo and Emily, both comfortably burrowed under Mrs. Junk’s hand-crochet blanket (her gift to the girls), had been chatting about their exam results and future plans to follow the soon-ending break while nursing mugs of hot cocoa. Amy had settled into the opposite side of the couch with a saucer of leftover cheesecake from their earlier festivities...and then there was Beca and Chloe. 

Beca had been shooting death glares at the older woman all day and if someone wasn’t familiar with the fact that the two were dating, they’d swear Beca’s greatest wish was to end Chloe’s life. Chloe had insisted that Beca needed to look like the cutest, most jolliest elf on the planet in a brightly colored Buddy the Elf onesie (complete with the green funnel hat hood). Chloe had been wearing her Jovie ensemble from the acclaimed holiday movie so that Beca and herself could match all day. Much to Beca’s weak protests, she’d found herself giving in to her girlfriend’s idea anyway. So here they sit, cuddled up under a cozy blanket with Chloe resting her head on Beca’s shoulder while the mildly-irritated DJ scrolled through her phone.

After a while, empty mugs with remnants of hot cocoa rimming the tops were collected and washed, stockings were dismantled, candles were blown out, and the harmonies of christmas classics had died down for the night.

Christmas night had come to an end. 

Everyone enjoyed themselves; having the gift of gab was a common trait that the Bellas shared - with the exception of Lilly -so there was never a dull moment. They must’ve talked for six hours straight. The Bellas had soon retired to their rooms with stuffed bellies and warm hearts. Gifts were exchanged and holiday shenanigans ensued, trust and believe that all the women had a very merry christmas. 

Beca had explained to Chloe that she planned on going back to her dorm for the night because she didn’t feel like hearing Stacie’s snores all night from across their room. “It’d ruin my christmas spirit.” was her excuse. The normally bubbly and bright singer had gotten disheartened at that. She was hoping to share a few more kisses (and things of that nature) under the conveniently placed mistletoe she’d taped to her headboard earlier. Beca would complain that her girlfriend had ants in her pants, but the feeling was mutual. She also definitely couldn’t complain because of the last gift she’d saved for the redhead. She had kept it in her dorm in hopes that Chloe would follow her back. 

And that’s exactly what Chloe did.

After making sure all of the lights were off except for ones on the tree and locking the door, both girls made their way across campus, still dressed as Santa's helpers.

“Can you believe Stacie gave Emily a thong?!?”

“I’m sure Benji will enjoy it in their...future endeavors.” Beca sarcastically spat, a grin creeped onto her face.

“My little aca-baby is growing up. You know I caught her singing along to one of the mixes you sent me?”

Beca chuckled as a comfortable silence fell between them for a few minutes. 

“So why exactly won’t you leave me alone? You already made me wear this tacky thing, I think you’ve had enough impact for today.” Beca plucked at the sides of the pajamas.

“You’re too cute to be sleeping alone...especially on christmas!” Chloe playfully slapped her girlfriend’s bottom. “Plus with the shitty dorm heating around campus you could probably use an extra layer of warmth. You’re always freezing.” she continued.

“You make a valid point, Red.” 

“I know.” 

“Cold hands, warm heart.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and waited for Beca to retrieve her building key from her onesie pocket. They climbed the two flights of stairs and made it into the empty and surprisingly warm room. Chloe decided that it’s okay if they shed some layers. (Even after policing Beca all evening if she even dared to take down the hood of her onesie.)

So there they sat on Beca’s bed, Chloe down to her untucked oversized red shirt and her panties while Beca had her onesie unzipped to her waist with her bra peeping through the opening. They continued earlier conversations over some christmas episode that Chloe wanted to watch on Netflix. Of course, Beca couldn’t keep focused so she opted for playing with her girlfriend’s hands in her lap. She started thinking of ways to work the gift she’d had hidden in her closet into their slowed conversation. Chloe seemed too engrossed in the show to notice Beca’s silence. 

“Hey i’ll be back, i’m gonna use the bathroom down the hall.” Beca zipped the onesie back up and excused herself from the room. She didn’t need to use the bathroom at all, hell, the last thing she drank was apple cider six hours ago. 

She’d started overthinking her surprise.

_What if it’s not her thing? What if she doesn’t like that color on me? What if my boobs look weird in it? What if I don’t have enough curves to pull this off? What if I completely fuck this up? What if- What if-_

The discouraged woman let out a heavy sigh. 

_I’m Beca effin Mitchell_ , she reminded herself. She reigned in her doubtful thoughts before turning to make her way back to the room. With clammy hands and a determined mind she twisted the doorknob and walked into the most adorable scene she’d ever laid eyes on.

Chloe Beale curled up fetus style, laptop in front of her, her gorgeous red mane splayed across scattered pillows.  _Maybe I want three little ones who look exactly like her_ , Beca thought. When Chloe caught sight of Beca coming back in she immediately opened her arms wide and made grabby hands like a toddler.

“Too warm to cuddle in these outfits. Besides, I have something for you,” Beca walked over to her closet, bending to retrieve the present. 

“For me?!” Chloe feigned a shocked expression

Chloe sat up and watched Beca pull out a flat gift-wrapped box that she figured was too neat for Beca to have hand-wrapped.

“Picked up something from Victoria’s Secret while you and the other girls were in Bath and Body Works.” she thrusted the box into the other woman’s arms “Had one of the mall people wrap it...enjoy.”

Chloe carefully unwrapped the box to reveal a lacy light purple lingerie set. Then it dawned on her that Beca wants to wear this for her. The singer nearly choked when she realized the set wasn’t in her size. 

Beca isn’t the shy, self-conscious girl that Chloe once knew. It’s sexy, if Chloe’s being honest. Chloe’s not only proud to witness Beca blossom into her newfound confidence but she’s very pleased with Beca taking initiative. Beca isn’t usually one to go for a hug first or to be dominating in the bedroom or recite their orders to a waiter while they’re eating out. Don’t be mistaken, Chloe enjoys teasing her girlfriend on her meek and mild personality, but it’s nice to let go of the reigns for once. 

“I paid Amy to keep you distracted in the store while Flo and Stacie helped me decide on which would look better on me or whatever,” Beca rambled on.

“So that’s why she talked me into buying eight frosted cranberry candles,” 

“At least the house will smell good year-round,” Beca offered a nervous smile

“Babe you know that I think you look absolutely beautiful in everything,” the small brunette blushed at her girlfriends charming words. “But can we just cuddle naked tonight? Your hair smells like the sugar cookies frosting and your arms feel like home.” Chloe set the box aside on the bed and proceeded to strip herself. 

“You read my mind.”

As much as Beca wanted to impress her girlfriend, she’d choose cuddling naked over attempting seduction any day. So the brunette slid the box under her bed and followed suit in stripping before joining her girlfriend in bed.

  


“Wow...who needs lingerie when you’re already effortlessly breathtaking?” Chloe had taken a minute to drink in the view that is her half-naked girlfriend before moving to place a soft kiss on the nape of the younger woman’s neck.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Chlo.” Beca curled into her lovers embrace. 

“Good. I’m too sleepy.” Chloe murmured

“Goodnight, Chloe” Beca placed a gentle kiss to the tired girl’s forehead.

“G’night, Becs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute


	50. *Bhloe for the win (epilogue!)

** _[Chloe] 8:13 am_ **

hey guys guess what:))

** _[Emily] 9:12 am_ **

what?

** _[CR] 9:14 am_ **

what

** _[Flo] 9:30 am_ **

what

** _[Lilly] 9:51 am_ **

?

** _[Chloe] 9:55 am_ **

it’s beca and i’s one year anniversary:))))))))

** _[Fat Amy] 10:10 am_ **

you’ve been getting continuously laid for a whole year!!!

** _[Stacie] 10:11 am_ **

i’m so proud

** _[Chloe] 10:12 am_ **

thank fuck that loser gave me another number

** _[CR] 10:14 am_ **

i didn’t like that guy anyway

** _[CR] 10:14 am_ **

something about him just made my butt itch

** _[Fat Amy] 10:14 am_ **

Bhloe for the win

** _[Stacie] 10:15 am_ **

everyone loves a good bhloe 🥺

** _[Emily] 10:17 am_ **

i suddenly can’t read 

** _[Stacie] 10:19 am_ **

you know what i meant legacy 🙄

** _[Jessica] 12:37 pm_ **

how are you two lovebirds celebrating today? 👀

** _[Chloe] 12:43 pm_ **

thats for us to know and you to never find out 🥴

** _[CR] 12:45 pm_ **

oh damn they about to fuck til’ kingdom come...

** _[Fat Amy] 12:51 pm_ **

yeah chloe’s about to crush it;)

** _[Beca] 1:01 pm_ **

no we’re just gonna have a date night lmao i got us tickets to a bruno mars concert and dinner reservations

** _[Chloe] 1:03 pm_ **

beca you made it sound less exciting babe

** _[Jessica] 1:03 pm_ **

take me with!!!

** _[Ashley] 1:04 pm_ **

me too!!

** _[Flo] 1:07 pm_ **

have fun chicas <3

** _[Beca] 1:13 pm_ **

i took off work for us. tonight BETTER be exciting, beale. 

** _[Emily] 1:17 pm_ **

yeah she completely bailed on our recording sesh today 😒

** _[Beca] 1:18 pm_ **

we can afford a break, em. all thats left to do is fine tune some edits on playback 

** _[Jessica] 1:18 pm_ **

she’s just bitter bc she wants what you guys have 🥺

** **

** _[Emily] 1:20 pm_ **

no lies were detected :(

** _[Beca] 1:23 pm_ **

i hate to say it but i’m glad i met you heathens 

** _[Beca] 1:24 pm_ **

wow alright so chloe not only gave me a hand to hold but also a family to cherish

** _[Emily] 1:25 pm_ **

crying as we speak omg

** _[Ashley] 1:26 pm_ **

GO TO YOUR CONCERT BEFORE I COME ATTACK YOU GUYS WITH HUGS 😭

** _[Stacie] 1:26 pm_ **

^

** _[Flo] 1:26 pm_ **

^^

** _[Lilly] 1:27 pm_ **

I saw “attack” in all caps. Who needs me?

** _[Fat Amy] 1:29 pm_ **

😳

** _[CR] 1:30 pm_ **

😳

** _[Flo] 1:30 pm_ **

😳

** _[Ashley] 1:30 pm_ **

😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all done...
> 
> what an abrupt ending. sorry i really effin suck at wrapping up a story. thank you guys so much for the immense love and support🥺 your comments made my days so much better

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up


End file.
